The Charming family: after the curse!
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What happened to the Charming family after the curse broke? This is my take on what could have happened to the young family. It mostly centres on Snow and Charming! This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you like it. Please review!
1. The curse is broken!

**Chapter 1: The curse is broken!**

After that thick purple cloud had cleared, the first thing that Snow and Charming wanted to do was to see what was going on. They went for a walk when they found Red and Granny who were embracing each other in a hug. "Red! Granny!" Snow said as they turned to see Snow and her husband. They were so happy to see each other again; they all hugged with tears trying to fight their way out of their eyes. Tears of happiness. Then all seven dwarves came up to them. "Snow!" Grumpy said as the dwarves walked up to them. The others turned and Snow rushed over to the dwarves to embrace them in a hug. "The curse broken!" says Grumpy as they break apart from the hug. ""Well it appears so!" says Charming. Red then says in an excited voice "Well, what do we do now?" Snow is desperate to see her daughter, she says "Now I find my daughter!". They didn't realize that Emma was standing behind them when Snow said that. Emma is shocked and says "So, it's true then!". They all turn around to see her. Snow and Charming have tears streaming down their face as they go up to hug her. Emma then starts crying with them. Henry is standing next to them, happy that his mom has found her parents. Everyone else that is watching this wonderful moment is also happy. Henry then decides to say something, he says, "Grandpa!" They break apart from the hug and they all laugh. Charming hugs Henry and says "I guess so!"

They were all standing outside Granny's and decided to go and have something to eat. They went inside all happy and ready for a good catch up chat. They talked their way into the afternoon. Snow and Charming decided that they wanted to make up for lost time and wanted to go home (Mary Margaret's apartment). So they came up with some excuse of leaving and left. They others decided to stay and chat for a while longer. Emma was enjoying getting to know her parents friends and so was Henry.

When Snow and Charming arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment, they couldn't wait to get into it. Charming pushed Snow up against the wall and they kissed passionately. They then ended up in bed trying to take each other's clothes off, still kissing. Charming rolls on top of Snow and digs his knees into the mattress. They stare at each other in a loving way for a few seconds before going in for a kiss again. The kiss got deeper and deeper. They were now fully naked, having sex in Mary Margaret's bed. As much as they loved it, it didn't feel like it did at home, back in the Enchanted Forest. These characters were new here, they have spent 28 years there but, it is different now they remember who they are and have their old personalities back. But they still loved it. After an hour of making love to each other, they heard the lock of the door turn and the door open. So they rushed out of bed and got dressed.

After they had tidied themselves up they walked into the living room, holding hands, to find Emma and Henry on the couch. Emma and Henry looked up at them with a smile on their faces. "Who wants hot chocolate?" Snow said as she walked into the kitchen happily making everyone a cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon. They all drank it, it was their favorite drink. When Snow was done she placed 4 cups of the drink on the dining table and they all sat down, as a family. Snow and Charming wanted to get to know their daughter, but they didn't want to rush her. Snow who was Emma's best friend before the curse broke, now is her mom which is strange but they will get used to it, knew Emma better than Charming. But she didn't know everything that she wanted to know, she knew that she spent her childhood alone and her adulthood, but she wanted to know more. She wanted to know about her relationships and who Henry's father was, etc. But she also knew that Emma didn't really like talking about those things. Maybe she will in time. On the other hand, Charming hardly knew her, other than she was Mary Margaret's best friend and that she has been alone all of her life. So he desperately wanted to know more, but he knew to take it slow.

They sit there for an hour talking about their lives before the curse and Emma did say a few things about her life but loved listening to her parents' stories, so she let them do most of the talking. Henry didn't really say anything; he just sat and listened to his Grandparents tales of their lives. Snow and Charming didn't tell them everything, only a few things. They would have said more, but they were all hungry so Snow decided to do some dinner. She made them lasagna, so they all sat and ate their dinner for 20 minutes. But after they were all tired, as it had been a long day. Their family had reunited; Emma broke the curse, etc. So Emma and Henry got ready and went to bed straight away. Whereas Snow and Charming decided to stay up for a little while and talk about how wonderful their daughter and Grandson is. Then about half an hour later they decided to call it a night and go to bed. All blissfully unaware of the events that are going to take place.

**In the next chapter: Snow and Emma are going to be sent back to the Enchanted Forest!**


	2. The day after the day before!

**Chapter 2: The day after the day before!**

It was the morning after the day before in Mary Margaret's apartment. Snow and Charming have just woken up. They get out of bed and walk into the front of the apartment to see that Emma and Henry were already awake. Emma was making Henry some breakfast and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for him and herself.

"Good Morning!" Snow says as she lets go of her husband's hand and walks over to her daughter with a wide smile on her face. James goes and sits with Henry at the table. "Good morning!" Says Emma as she takes Henry's cereal and hot chocolate over to him. Henry is talking to James about being a Prince and all of the things that he had to do to save Snow and so that they could be together. Emma smiles as she watches them interact and she walks back over to the kitchen to get her hot chocolate. Snow is now making her and Charming one. Emma then takes her hot chocolate and sits with the boys at the table, who are still talking about life in the Enchanted Forest. Snow then turns back to look at her family and smiles. Charming then looks over at her and they smile at each other. She turns around to finish making their hot chocolates. But as she does Charming wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "I missed you!" He says as she turns around, she has finished making the hot chocolates. "I missed you too!" She kisses him on the lips for a few seconds. "Let's go and join our family!" She says, he nods and takes his hot chocolate over to the table and sits down. Snow takes hers and sits down next to Emma at the table. They talk for a little while about life and the Enchanted Forest, etc. "I'm going to go and get ready!" Emma says as she stands up and goes and gets ready.

After they are all dressed they decide to go out. As they walk down Main Street they come across Archie (Jiminy Cricket). "You have to come quick, Dr Whale has got everyone into frenzy, and they are going to kill Regina!" They all look at him, weirdly, then James says "Well, if magic is here then Regina could have her powers back, which means they will be walking into a bloodbath!", Henry is scared for his adoptive mum and says "She is still my mum, we have to let her live!" They run to Regina's home to try and stop Dr Whale. They get there just as the Dr is about to try to kill Regina, they manage to stop him. Snow decides that it would be safe for everyone if Regina was locked up, so they lock her up.

Once locked up the Charming family and Regina have a little chat about the Enchanted Forest and why they didn't go back. But they didn't really find out anything that could help them so they decide to go and talk to Gold. They leave the prison but as they do, Rumple/Gold talks to Regina. He then gives her a fate worse than death. That is when everything goes downhill for the Charming family.

…

Later that night Snow, Emma and Charming go to the Pawnshop to talk to Mr Gold (Rumplestiltskin). They go there for answers. He doesn't tell them much, other than answering Emma's questions with questions of his own. Then the wraith flies down Storybrooke, ruining the streets, making a complete mess of it. The wraith is going towards the Sherriff's station to get Regina. The Charming family follow it down the street, hoping to get rid of it.

When they get there the wraith had already caused a lot of damage and is trying to kill Regina. They try hard to get the wraith away but nothing worked, until Snow makes a flame thrower and the wraith flies out of the window of the sheriff's station. Regina suggests that they send the wraith to another realm (Fairy tale land). They get Jefferson's hat and some torches and head towards the Town hall.

When they are there they light the torches and Regina tries to get the hat to work, but it doesn't. The wraith comes in at that point. Charming tries to stop it until Regina can get the hat to work. Emma touches the hat then and the hat starts to spin. The wraith comes through and is sucked away by the hat. But it grabs Emma's ankle and she falls in with it. Snow decides to jump in after her saying "I'm not losing her again!" Then when Charming tries to jump through saying "Neither am I!" the portal closes and he lands on the hat.

He is angry, he is upset. He has just lost his wife and child, again. He asks Regina a load of questions, like "Where are they?" and "Are they dead?" Regina in turn uses her magic to push him up against the wall and strangles him. Then Henry comes in, with Red at his side. He is scared and wants to know where Emma and Snow are. He doesn't believe what she is saying and believes that she really is the Evil Queen. He goes home with David, and together they start their mission of how to get Snow and Emma back.

…

Snow and Emma wake up, back in Fairy tale land. The first thing they see is Mulan and Aurora staring at them. In turn Mulan and Aurora take them to the safe haven, only to be locked up. Though, they soon begin their journey to find a way back to Charming and Henry.

…

So there they are. Separated between two different worlds! Unaware of what is happening, and what is going to happen. Though they will always find each other, because that is what families do, find each other. That is what true loves do, find each other. They will find each other. There will be a few surprises along the way, but they will do it. They will get their family back together. They will always find each other!

…..

**Hope you liked it! This is the second chapter of my first ever fanfic. Please review!**

**In the next chapter: Charming and Henry start training and work with the dwarves, Red and Granny to find a way to get Snow and Emma home. Snow and Emma go to Emma's nursery, there are a few surprises in store for them as they try to find a way home!**


	3. The nursery!

Chapter 3: The nursery!

Snow and Emma were thrown into the pits not long after they arrived at the safe haven. Snow was unconscious after being knocked out while attempting to help Emma escape. Emma was trying to wake her mother up when another woman appeared in the bright light of the pit. She said her name was Cora and that she was a friend.

Snow woke up not long after that. She knew who Cora was and she wasn't at all happy to see her. Snow told her daughter to not talk to her and to stay away from her.

After a small wait, a man came and released Snow and Emma, informing them that their leader wanted to see them.

Snow was shocked to see that the leader was her dear friend Lancelot. They embraced and then Lancelot apologized for arresting them.

…

Back in Storybrooke, Charming woke up to a new day. He hadn't slept all that well as he worried over his wife and daughters lives. He decided to make breakfast for himself and Henry, to keep busy.

Henry came down the stairs to the smell of bacon being fried by his Grandpa.

"Good morning Henry! How did you sleep?"

Henry smiled at his Grandpa and answered "Good morning Grandpa, I slept okay, though I am really worried about my mum and Grandma!"

Charming looked at him, worried. "I know Henry, I am too! We are going to find them and get them back here, where they belong!" There was silence between them. "Bacon's ready, do you want to go and sit at the table?"

Henry nodded and went to sit at the table. Charming joined him, carrying two plates of bacon sandwiches. He placed them on the table and took a seat, and they tucked into their food.

…

Over in post-apocalyptic Fairy tale Land: Snow, Emma and Lancelot were eating lunch. Snow believed she knew where a portal was, Lancelot asked where it was but Snow doesn't tell him as Cora is near. He agreed to let the pair go search for the portal as long as they took Mulan with them.

Emma wanted to know where they were going and Snow told them they are going home, to Snow and Charming's castle in search of the wardrobe with the hope that they can get it to work and then return home. When Snow mentioned this Emma felt a little excitement at the thought of seeing where she should have grown up, however at the same time she felt a little sad as they didn't get to be a family. She didn't get to grow up with her parents looking after her, in their rightful home, the castle.

They head off; mother and daughter, hoping that the castle hadn't been completely destroyed by the curse.

…

Back at Mary Margaret's apartment the boys were all dressed and ready to go out. Charming had called all of his and Snow's old friends and allies; telling them to meet him at Granny's at 11. He and Henry made their way to Granny's diner.

When they arrived, they are greeted by Red, Granny, the Dwarves, Ella who is holding Alexandra, Thomas, Blue, Geppetto, Pinocchio and everyone that was in his war council. Granny had made a round table out of the tables in the diner, to make them feel more at home. They all sat down and started discussing ways to get Snow and Emma back home. Many ideas were put forward, like building another wardrobe, like the one Emma went through. But they didn't know if it would work the way it should as magic was different in this world. Everything they thought of had a problem with it.

Charming got up from the table and walked into the kitchen looking upset and angry. Red followed him into the kitchen and saw him with his hands by his side looking at the floor.

"What's the matter James?" He turned and looked at her.

"I just want them back Red, I am constantly being ripped away from Snow and I have lost my daughter twice now!"

With that said he started to cry and Red went and embraced him, hoping it would make him feel better. "I know James, but no matter how many times you get ripped away from Snow, you always find her and you always end up being together again." She smiled. "You are going to find them and you can be a family. I know you James; you are never going to give up on them. And you're not alone; you've got all of us to help you!"

Charming nodded. "Thank you Red! Snow's lucky to have a friend like you!" She smiled.

"I'm your friend too James! Let's go back in there and talk about ways to get them home?"

He nodded and they went back to the table to come up with more ways to get Snow and Emma home.

…

That night Snow was making a fire at the place where they decided to stop for the night. Well she was until Aurora came and tried to kill her for being the reason for her love, Phillip's death. They stopped fighting when Emma shot a bullet up in the air from her gun. Attention was turned to Emma, until they heard the roar of an ogre and the shaking of the ground, signalling it was coming their way.

"Run!" Snow shouted as they started running. They split up, Snow and Emma going one way while Mulan and Aurora went another. While running through a clearing in the forest Emma tripped over a log. The ogre appeared in front of Emma who was frozen on the ground. Just as it is about to get her, Snow whistled and the ogre made its way over to her. As it reached her Snow skilfully shot it in the eye causing it to fall to the ground.

"You have to shoot them in the eye!" Snow explained to her daughter, as she pulled the arrow out of the ogre's eye. They then leave the clearing and continued their search for the castle.

They soon found themselves looking at the castle where Snow and Charming had lived. It had been badly affected by the curse. The women spent a few minutes looking at the castle before making their way over to it, hoping that the wardrobe was still there.

…

Back at Granny's most of the people that had gathered there had gone home. They still had no luck in finding a way to get Snow and Emma home. The only people that were there were Charming, Henry, Granny, Red and the 7 dwarves. They were all eating whilst reminiscing about their lives in fairy tale land.. Henry seemed to enjoy hearing these tales, the stories of his Grandparents and their friends' lives. It was better than reading about them in his book.

…

Back in Fairy tale land Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora had reunited and found the nursery. It looked slightly the same as it did before but like the rest of the land, the curse had taken its toll. Luckily the wardrobe was still there and in one piece. They just had to figure out how to get it to work again. That is when Lancelot arrived. He said they should make camp for the night then figure out a way to get the wardrobe back to the island in the morning. Snow then realised that it wasn't Lancelot but Cora instead. Cora changed into her real self and fought with Snow and Emma so she could use the wardrobe to reunite with her daughter. She failed though and Emma burnt the wardrobe so Cora couldn't use it.

Furious she had failed Cora disappeared. Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora decided to return to the island and try to come up with a new plan. After Mulan and Aurora left, Emma turned to face her mother. "Sorry I burnt down the wardrobe, I couldn't let her get to Henry…" Emma said. "It's ok, you were putting Henry first!" Snow replied. Emma gave a slight nod and decided that she should open up about the way that she feels. "I was angry at you for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then I just… Seeing all this… You gave up everything for me. And you're still doing that. I'm sorry; I'm not good at this. I… I guess I just… I'm not… I'm not used to someone putting me first!" Emma says, crying. Snow embraces her daughter and has tears in her eyes. "Well get used to it!" Snow says as they let go of the embrace. Snow wipes a tear from Emma's cheek. Emma turns and walks out of her nursery, laughing as she goes. Snow then walks towards the door, collecting her bow and arrow. She looks around the nursery one more time, remembering what it used to look like. She starts to cry as the memory comes to her head. She then leaves shutting the door behind her, still crying.

…

Back in Storybrooke, Charming and Henry arrived back at the apartment and after saying goodnight to each other Henry went to bed, it had been a long day after all. Charming changed into his nightwear and decided to make a hot chocolate. He may be tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, as he was too worried about his wife and daughter. He got into bed after finishing his hot chocolate and drifted off to sleep, crying softly as he thought about his wife and daughter.

…

Meanwhile, in another world, while everyone else was sleeping, Snow was sitting up against a tree crying, thinking about Charming, Henry, and all her friends wondering if she was ever going to see them again. Her Charming used to always tell her to have faith, faith that they will always find each other. They always do, but she doesn't like the fact that people and things keep ripping them apart.

Snow loved spending time with her daughter and having the chance to bond with her, but she needed her husband as well. She needed him now. She cried herself to sleep, hoping that this was all a dream, that she is going to wake up and she will be in Charming's arms.

However, it isn't a dream. She wakes up to find that she is still in the camp. The smell of smoke from the fire in the air, to the sight of her daughter, Mulan and Aurora talking around the fire! Waiting for her to wake up! Snow started to cry again at the thought of not being with her husband. Emma approached and embraced her mother, hoping it would make her feel better. And it did, a bit, but she still missed her husband. She just needed to have faith. She's always going to find him, and he's always going to find her.

**In the next chapter: I am going to go into the future a bit, while Snow and Emma are still in Fairy tale Land and they get a huge surprise. They are also trying to get the dust off Cora and still trying to get back to Storybrooke. They have managed to get the compass though. Charming, Henry and the gang are still trying to find a way to get them home. Charming goes under the sleeping curse and sees Snow for the first time in 6 weeks, even if it is in the Netherworld. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer than the others. Please review!**


	4. The surprise!

**Chapter 4: The unexpected surprise!**

In the past weeks Snow and Emma have got a compass to help them get back to Storybrooke, now all they need to do is get the wardrobe dust of Cora, and Hook. Snow and Emma have done a lot of mother-daughter bonding. Whereas back in Storybrooke Charming, Henry and the gang have lost the hat, which was the only way of getting them back! Also Charming and Henry have had some bonding time. Henry has also started having nightmares from the sleeping curse; they might just come in handy.

…

6 weeks later…

In Fairy tale Land Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora are waking up to a new day. Snow starts to feel sick and soon throws up behind a tree. Emma rushes over to her and rubs her back. "Hey, are you alright?" Emma asks her mother, worried. "Yeah, it's probably just a lack of food. I'll be fine!" Snow answers. Snow stands up straight and turns to face her daughter. Emma then embraces her mother, hoping that it would make her feel better. As she does Snow has a flashback to the day she found out she was pregnant with Emma…

_Doc comes into Snow and Charming's bedroom. Snow is sitting on the bed. Charming is next to her, holding out a bucket for her to be sick in. He is also rubbing her back. Snow had been feeling sick for days now and her husband was worried about her. Doc had been checking on her regularly and has now got a diagnosis that will change their lives for ever. He walks over to the bed to give them the news. "Congratulations your highnesses!" He says as he walks over to them. Charming who is confused by his comment replies "What do you mean congratulations, my wife is sick, and how is that a good thing?" James and Snow look at Doc, confused by his earlier comment. Doc has a smile on his face when he says "Well, Snow here is pregnant. You two are going to have a baby!" The couple look at him in disbelief. "I should go and give you two some time to talk about the news that I have just given you!" Doc says as he rushes out of the room. Charming then looks at Snow with pure love and tears in his eyes. Snow looks at him that way too. "Did Doc just say that I am pregnant?" Snow asks with happiness in her voice. Charming nods and they both place a hand on Snow's stomach and share a quick but passionate kiss. "I love you, both of you!" Charming says with complete and utter joy in his voice as they break from the kiss. This is all that they had hoped for; they always wanted to have a family. "I love you too!" Replies Snow with the same feeling. They kiss again, both having hands on her stomach!_

Snow comes out of the daze she was in and Emma looks at her mother, worriedly. "What's up? Are you alright?" Emma asks in concern. "I think I know why I threw up!" Snow says shakily. She really wants to go home now and be with Charming because she knows now that she needs him more than ever. She is pregnant. He needs to know, she needs him to be here, to look after her, to hold her in his arms and to tell her that everything is going to be alright. She starts to cry and Emma just looks even more worried. "What's the matter mom?" Emma asks. Snow looks at her with a slight smile on her face as this is the first time that Emma has called her "mum" but then she cries even more. She doesn't know how to be a mom, not to a new born. She didn't get to raise Emma, so she doesn't know anything about parenthood. She really needs her Charming right now. "I… I think I'm pregnant!" Snow says with tears streaming down her face. "You think you're pregnant?" Emma questions. Snow nods. "We need to get home Emma; I can't do this without your father. I need him!" Snow says sobbing. "We are going to get home mom. Everything is going to be ok. You've got me here. And I am happy that you and dad are going to have another chance!" Snow looks at her daughter with a smile on her face. "First you call me mom and now you are calling your father dad. Those walls of yours are really coming down!" Snow says; Emma smiles at her mother. "Well you are my parents and I love you. And I realise what you had to give up for me and everything that you have ever done for me. So I am happy to call you my parents. And I am happy to be a big sister!" Emma says; Snow smiles at her daughter. Emma returns the smile "I love you Emma!" Snow says. "I love you too mom!" Emma replies and they embrace each other in a mother-daughter hug.

…

Back in Storybrooke Charming and Henry are waking up to a new day. 6 weeks had gone and they are still trying to find Snow and Emma. But Charming knows that they will. They always find each other. Henry had another nightmare last night. He said he saw a woman in there (It was Aurora). Charming recognised the dream all too well as Snow went through it when she had come out of the sleeping curse. He had woken her up from the dream every night for months after he awoken her from the sleeping curse. Though they went away, eventually! As they sat down and ate their breakfast and hot chocolate, Henry wanted to hear more of Snow's and Charming's story so Charming told him of the time that they found out they were expecting Emma. He told Henry about how happy and excited Snow and he were about the news and becoming parents. Suddenly he got a strange feeling. A feeling of missing out on something, something big! He then started to feel butterflies in his stomach. The same butterflies that he felt when Snow was pregnant with Emma. He then thought about the time when they found out that they were expecting Emma. "Grandpa, are you alright?" Henry asks seeing Charming's blank expression. Charming shook out of his trance and looked at his grandson with a smile on his face and nodded. He then took the bowls of empty cereal out to the kitchen and started washing them up. "Go and get dressed Henry, then we can go and see the surprise that I have for you!" Charming says to his grandson who shot right up the stairs. Henry loved surprises. As soon as Henry was ready they headed out of the apartment towards the surprise.

…

Over in the enchanted forest, at their new camp, Mulan, Aurora, Snow and Emma are sitting in a circle discussing what to do about Cora. Snow is still a bit upset that Charming isn't there to hear the news and to hold her in his strong arms. But she has her daughter there and after their little conversation earlier she feels a lot more reassured about things. She feels excited, in a way, about becoming a mom again. Though she hopes that she gets the chance to raise this child as not raising Emma made her feel empty! She wasn't really a mother to Emma, she couldn't do what she wanted to do, she couldn't teach her hat she wanted to teach her. She hopes she gets to do all of that with this one. Though she is still going to be the mom that Emma deserves, and sometimes even the mom that Emma needs! Snow is terrified of becoming a mom. When she gets home she knows that Regina is probably going to do all that she can to rip her family apart again. She knows that Regina will want to come after her; this baby gives her another target. Just like Emma did. She is terrified for her baby's safety, and for the safety of her family and friends. Emma noticed her mother's expression and says in a reassuring way "Hey, it's going to be ok!" Snow nods and takes her daughters hand and squeezes it slightly.

Later that night Snow is sitting in a familiar spot, to her and Charming anyway. Aurora is asleep and Mulan and Emma are discussing Cora and where she might be. She needed to clear her head a bit. She is thinking about Charming and what he is doing now. How he would react when she tells him, if she ever can tell him. She desperately wants to go home. She needs to. Emma then walks up to her and sits down next to her mother. "You alright?" Emma asks. Snow nods. "Just thinking about Charming, you know this spot that we are sitting on right now. This is where your father captured me when we first met. He captured me in a net, right here!" Snow says, almost crying at the memory. Emma looks at her mom with a sad smile on her face. "Can you tell me a story, about you and dad?" Emma asks. Snow nods with a huge smile on her face, and tells her daughter the story of when Snow and Charming first met and how she couldn't get him out of her head.

After Snow finished telling the story they heard Aurora scream. They run over to her and Snow tries to comfort her. "Did you have that nightmare again?" Snow asks and Aurora nods. "The boy, he spoke to me. He said his name was Henry!" Aurora says. Snow and Emma look at each other worried. Emma shows Aurora a picture of Henry and asks her if he was the boy that she saw in her dream, Aurora nods. "How could you dream about my son?" Emma asks to no one in particular. "The sleeping curse!" Snow says. Emma looks at her. "The sleeping curse, it has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it and Henry went through it. That is why they are in each other's dreams. I have had that dream to. Right after your father woke me up from the sleeping curse. I had it for months, though it did go away. Wait, that means we can contact him, which means we can find a way home!" Snow says. Emma smiles at Snow then at Aurora and smiles. "You better get comfy Princess, because you're going back to sleep!"

…

It is morning over in Storybrooke and Henry and Charming are sleeping in Mary Margaret's bed. Henry had another nightmare last night so he thought that he should stay with his grandson. Henry then wakes up and says "They're alive!" Charming wakes up at that moment. "Who's alive?" Charming asks. "Snow and Emma, they're alive. The woman in my dreams is Aurora, she is with them!" Henry says with excitement. "I told you they were alive Henry. We are going to get them back!" Charming says. "We have a way of getting them back now!" Henry says. Charming nods. "Oh, she said that they wanted you to speak to Rumple about any ways of getting home!" Henry says. "Well, we shall go and do that then. Do you want some breakfast?" Charming asks and Henry enthusiastically nods and runs over to the kitchen. Charming follows him and starts to prepare some pancakes and hot chocolates.

After the boys were ready they left the apartment and walked over to the pawn shop. In the shop Charming saw Emma's baby mobile and walked over to it. He had tears in his eyes as it bought back memories and regrets of things that he never got to do with Emma. Rumple appears then. "Prince Charming, what may I do for you this fine morning?" Rumple asks Charming. "We have found a way to contact Snow and Emma, they wanted me to come and ask you if you know a way to get them home!" Charming answers. "Ok! Would I be correct in saying that Henry is having nightmares after the sleeping curse?" Rumple says holding his cane in front of him. Charming nods. "Well then, when he goes to sleep tonight give him this necklace…" Rumple gives Charming the necklace."…and it will help him control the flames and when he is in there he can tell them something. Tell them that there is some ink in my cell where you kept me. It will help them defeat Cora and get them home!" Rumple explains. "What do you mean defeat Cora?" Charming asks, a little worried about what Rumple is going to tell him next. "I can see the future, your wife and daughter have to defeat Cora, Regina's mother, if they have any hope of getting home. She is a powerful witch, she is even the Queen of hearts, she is worse than Regina. Luckily, she doesn't know as much as I do and if she tries anything then they will defeat her. Look, there is a bed in the back, why don't you take Henry back there so they can get the information as soon as possible?" Rumple says. Charming, who is worried about his wife and daughter, nods and takes Henry into the back room of the shop.

Henry lies on the bed after putting the necklace on. Rumple comes in and sits next to the bed. "Henry, do you know what you have to tell them?" Rumple asks. Henry nods. "I have to tell them that there is some ink in your cell where Snow and James kept you, and it will help them defeat Cora and come home." Henry says. Rumple nods. "Now go to sleep!" Rumple says, Charming is watching from the other end of the bed. Henry closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

…

They have made camp somewhere else now. Aurora is sleeping to try and get something from Henry. Snow, Emma and Mulan are guarding the camp. They hear something and then about twenty zombies come out and attack them. Snow and Emma start to attack and Mulan goes to wake up Aurora.

In the netherworld Aurora is trying to get Henry's information, but she can't hear him. Someone is calling her name. The flames are too big and loud. She can't hear a word that Henry is saying. Then she gets ripped out of the netherworld, she wakes up. She sees zombies everywhere and runs. Mulan follows her, leaving Snow and Emma to deal with the zombies alone. They then notice that Mulan and Aurora have run so they decide to go as well. They then find Mulan alone in the forest. "Mulan, where's Aurora?" Snow asks. "She's gone, they took her!" Mulan answers, worried!

…

In the Pawn shop, Henry wakes up. "Did you tell them?" Charming asks. Henry shakes his head. "She was pulled out before I could, something happened over there!" Henry answers. He then notices that he has a burn on his arm. Charming looks at him worried for Henry, Snow and Emma. He wants to know what is going on. Rumple gets rid of the burn on Henry's arm. "What happened?" Charming asks Rumple. "Well Aurora got ripped out before anyone could get any information. And when that happens they can never return. Henry can, but she can't. We need another way of telling them." Rumple says. "Snow, she can go back into the netherworld. She has been under the sleeping curse before and I am sure she will find a way back. And I will be waiting for her!" Charming says. "Yeah, she could find a way back, but you haven't been under a sleeping curse before, so you can't get into the netherworld!" Rumple says. "Well put me under one then!" Charming says, with slight determination in his voice. "And if I do, there is a chance that you might never wake up!" Rumple says. "She will kiss me and wake me up, the way I did for her!" Charming says. "Are you sure you want to do this, dearie?" Rumple asks. Charming nods! "Fine, I will put you under one!" Rumple says.

And he does. Charming goes under the sleeping curse, to see his wife and to help her get home.

…

Over in the land of fairy tales Snow is just about to go into the netherworld. Mulan is just finishing with the poppy that the sleeping dust is made from. Emma goes to sit next to her mother and takes Snow's hand. "Say hi to him for me!" Emma asks her mother. Snow nods as Mulan comes over with the dust. "You ready?" Mulan asks. "Yeah!" Snow replies and Mulan blows the dust into Snow's face and she falls asleep almost instantly.

…

Charming appears in a room, it has walls that are pitch black, mirrors surrounding the walls and the only light in the room is from a lit torch on the wall. Charming grabs the torch from the thing holding it to the wall and looks around hoping to find Snow. "Snow!" he calls, there is no reply. Suddenly he notices the necklace on his neck glowing bright blue. Snow must be near, he thinks to himself. "Snow!" he shouts, even louder than he did the last time, hoping that she would reply. He doesn't get an answer. The necklace in his hand gets hot and he drops it to the floor. He bends down to pick it up, his fingers touch the floor and it is hot. He quickly pulls his hand away. "The fire room!" he says, realising that the room where Snow would be is under where he was right now. He smiles at the thought of Snow being near. He bangs the torch onto the floor and it starts to crack. He does it again and this time he falls into the fire room. He gets up and looks around for his wife. "Charming!" he hears Snow says and he looks straight at her and smiles. He runs towards her but he is stopped by a flame that comes between them. "Snow!" he says with a happiness in his voice. "I thought Henry was going to be here!" Snow says, but she is still happy to see her husband after 6 weeks of separation. "We wouldn't let him come back, this is too dangerous!" Charming says. "You found me!" Snow says, happy that she is with her husband. "You found me!" he replies with a smile on his face. Realisation crossed her face as she realises that her husband is in a sleeping curse. "Charming, how are you here? There is no way for you to be here, unless…" she says, he nods. "You're in a sleeping curse!" she says, he nods again. "I had to see you, it has been 6 weeks. I miss you!" he says. "I miss you too! So, what did Rumple say?" she asks. "He says there is some ink in the cell where we kept him. It will help you defeat Cora and get you home. Please get it, please come home. I need you, everyone needs you. They all miss you Snow… Henry, Red, the Dwarves, Granny. Please come home!" he pleads with tears in his eyes. "I will, I miss you all too!" she says with a tear in her eye. "Then you can wake me as I did you, and we can be together forever. We can be a family, with Emma and Henry, and everyone else. We can get through everything, as long as we are together." He says. Snow then realises that she has to tell him about the baby and thinks that now is the time to tell him. But she is starting to fade away. "I'm waking up!" She says with an upset tone in her voice. "It's going to be ok, you are going to get that ink and you are going to get home and wake me up. We will always find each other." He says with determination in his voice. "But will we always lose each other too, is that our fate?" she asks. "We will be together, I know it!" he says. "Charming, there is something that I need to tell you!" Snow says. "What? Is there something wrong?" he asks with worry in his voice. "I-I'm…" she starts to tell him about the baby, but she disappears before she can tell him. He starts to cry. "I love you Snow!" he says. He stands there, alone, with nothing but the memories of his past, and the worry that is gripping onto his heart. The worry of Snow and Emma not being safe, of them having to fight to get home. Then there's the thing that Snow had to tell him, she couldn't tell him anything before she disappeared. He wondered what it could be. Maybe Emma was hurt, maybe she was. Maybe one of them was sick. Then he thought of the day that the curse broke, the day that him and Snow were reunited after 28 long years of being separated. Then he remembered that afternoon, when he and Snow had sex. Then he remembered the day that he found out that Snow was pregnant with Emma. That was when he realised what Snow was going to tell him. She was 6 weeks pregnant with Emma when they found out they were expecting. It has been 6 weeks since they last had sex. Then he remembered when he starts having those weird feelings in his stomach and a feeling of missing out. He had the same feeling in his stomach when Snow was pregnant the last time, that's why it felt so familiar. Snow was trying to tell him that she was pregnant. But this couldn't come at the worst time. Snow and Emma are fighting Cora, that wouldn't be good for the baby. Snow came to the netherworld, that couldn't have been good. And they aren't at home, with the rest of the family. Snow has had to cope alone, whilst fighting. She has to get home soon. And when she does, he is going to make sure that no one touches her or the baby ever again. He is going to look after his family the way he has never got to do it. He is going to be a father to Emma and the new baby, and he is going to be a grandfather to Henry. He is going to protect his family, he is going to give them all of the love and care that they deserve. And he is going to love all of them, for the rest of his life.

**Long chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**In the next chapter: The fight to get home, Charming family reunion number 2 and a sonogram!**


	5. The homecoming!

**Chapter 5: The homecoming!**

It had been two weeks since Snow found out she was pregnant with her and Charming's second child. Snow and Emma were still trying to defeat Cora and Hook; they were very close to doing so and returning home to their family and friends.

The mother daughter-duo successfully made it out of Rumplestiltskin's cell, after being trapped in there, and were on their way to stop Cora and Hook from going to Storybrooke and hopefully get themselves home. Mulan went with them, however Aurora was left behind due to Cora having her heart; she didn't think she could be trusted to go with them.

They reached Lake Nostos to find Cora and Hook about to jump into the huge whirlpool which would take them to Storybrooke.

Just as Hook goes to grab the compass, Snow shot it out of his hands. "You're not going anywhere. This portal is taking us home." She shouted, before turning her gaze to Emma and Mulan. "The compass - get it!"

Cora shot a fire ball in their direction but Mulan deflected it with her sword.

Emma engaged Hook in a battle for the compass while Cora continued to shoot fireballs at Mulan, who continued to deflect them. Snow provided back up by shooting arrows. Cora dodged Mulan's sword and Snow's arrows by magically disappearing, leaving behind the bag that contained Aurora's heart. Before it landed in the whirlpool, Hook grabbed it with his hook and gave it to Mulan. Snow told Mulan to go and return Aurora's heart to her, and she did, leaving Emma and Snow to deal with Hook and Cora alone, before she left, Mulan handed her sword to Snow, knowing she would need it more.

The fight for the compass between Emma and Hook was on, Hook grabbed Emma's leg causing her to land on her back. Hook climbed on top of her pining her to the ground. Emma felt the compass underneath her and pulled it out, holding it up. Hook, being momentarily distracted by the compass in her hand, is pushed off Emma and the duel continues, until Emma got the upper hand and knocked Hook out with a punch to the jaw. He fell heavily to the ground.

Snow and Cora faced off, Emma, having disposed of her foe, ran towards Cora who magically disappeared.

"Emma, run!" Snow yelled heading towards the whirlpool, her daughter followed, however they were stopped by Cora who reappear in front of the, blocking their path.

Cora magically threw the two of them backwards away from the whirlpool; she approached Snow, throwing Emma back again when she tried to run towards them.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked Cora.

"Because, my daughter needs me; and now, I am going to give her the one thing she has always wanted - your heart. Goodbye Snow!" Cora said, smiling eerily at the younger woman.

"No!" Emma yelled, as she quickly got up and ran towards them, pushing her mother out of the way, so it was Emma's chest that Cora plunged her hand into. Snow cried out, her heart clenching in fear for her daughter's life.

"Oh, you foolish girl; don't you know, love is weakness?" Cora said, trying to pull out Emma's heart, but was surprised to find she couldn't draw back her hand.

"No, it's strength!" Emma said when a burst of white light came from Emma's body shooting in all directions. It sent Cora flying. Snow, who was in tears after what she has just witnessed, grabbed her daughter's arm. They looked at each other with a smile and ran towards the portal. They grabbed hold of the compass and after three; they jumped in and returned home.

…

When they climbed out of the portal back home, they were greeted by Henry and Regina (who was standing by a tree looking shocked and out of breath.) Henry gave them both a huge hug, as Red rushed up to Snow and embraced her.

"Where's my husband?" Snow asked her best friend.

Red drove them all to the Rumplestiltskin's pawn shop, where Snow sat on the bed, next to her husband; behind her the dwarves, Red, Emma and Henry watched on. Snow took a few seconds to look at her husband before kissing him; as she did pure love spread throughout the whole shop. Charming woke up and looked into his wife's eyes; everyone smiling at them.

"You- you did it!" he said, a huge smile on his face.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Snow asked him before he kissed her, something she happily returned.

"No. Though, the burning red room did give me pause!" He said as everyone laughed. They kiss again.

"There's something I want to show you!" She told him as she stood up. "Guys, Charming and I need to talk for a few minutes; we will meet you all at Granny's!" Snow announced and everyone started to leave, all happy that Snow and Emma were back. "Doc, could we borrow you for a few minutes?" Snow asked her dear friend. Doc nodded and Snow whispered in his ear, about the pregnancy.

"Come with me your highnesses!" he said cheerfully. Snow takes Charming's hand and they followed Doc to his place of employment.

…

When they arrived Doc ushered into the back and instructed Snow to lay on the available bed while Charming sat on the chair next to her. Doc left the room, informing them he had to get something.

"Why are we here Snow?" Charming asked.

"You'll see!" Snow answered, giving him a quick kiss.

Doc returned pushing a sonogram machine. He placed it next to the bed so Snow and Charming could see the screen and set it up. Snow lifted her top up a bit; Doc squirted a cold gel on her stomach. He grabbed the small wand and rolled it over the gel, spreading it out as he stared at the screen. "You see that little kidney bean shaped thing?" He asked, pointing it out on the screen. The couple nodded; looking awed. "That is your child!" They both started crying at the sight of their new child. "Everything is fine, the baby is healthy. Though, I would like it if you could come for in for check-ups, once a month. So, come back in about 4 weeks!" Snow nodded, still not able to take her eyes off her baby. "Do you want me to print off some pictures?" Doc asked them.

"Yes please." Charming said, still unable to take his eyes off screen.

As he did that, Charming kissed Snow's forehead as she cleaned the gel off her stomach. Doc handed them the pictures and said, "Congratulations you two. I am happy for you! Now are you going to come to Granny's, people will be wandering where we got to?"

Charming stood up and his hand out for Snow to take. She accepted it and they walked over to Granny's Diner, hand in hand, with Doc at their side.

…

Later that evening Snow and Charming lay in bed, wide awake, talking. "That's what you wanted to tell me in the netherworld, isn't it? That you're pregnant." Charming asked his wife who nodded in reply. "I figured it out anyway" he said with a smile on his face.

"How?" She asked, a small smile on her face, despite the fact she felt like crying.

"I remember how I felt when we found out we were expecting Emma, those feelings I kept having, I just managed to figure it out. I mean I had two weeks in that room, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I love you Charming!" She said as they kiss; a kiss full of love and passion. It doesn't take much foreplay before the lovemaking starts.

Soon after that their clothes are on the floor, the blankets are all over the place, pillows everywhere. Their bodies moving together, in a movement that is older than time itself. They eventually fall asleep after hours upon hours of love making. They wake up in each other's arms, the way that they hope to wake up every morning for the rest of their lives!

**This is a shorter chapter than the last one, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**In the next chapter: An announcement and some certain people come to Storybrooke!**


	6. An Announcement is made!

**Chapter 6: An announcement is made!**

It has been four weeks since Snow and Emma returned home from the Enchanted Forest, and four weeks since Snow told Charming she was pregnant. Doc and Emma are the only other people that know about the baby. Snow and Charming thought they would wait until she was twelve weeks along to tell people, she is now. Later that night there is going to be a meeting of them, Red, Granny, the dwarves, Thomas & Ella, Geppetto, Jiminy, August, and Blue, that is where they are going to announce the pregnancy. They are so excited; it has been so hard for them not to tell anyone over these past four weeks.

It is the beginning of the afternoon in the Charming family's apartment. Emma and Henry are out getting taco's for the meeting tonight. Snow and Charming are in bed, having sex. "What are you thinking?" Charming asked his pregnant wife in between kisses.

"That it's good to be back!" she replied in a seductive tone before kissing him again.

"Oh yeah, what are you really thinking?" Charming asked, this time more seductive.

"That I love you and I never want to leave you again and that twenty-eight years is too long to wait between…" she said before kissing him. That is the moment when Emma and Henry come home. Snow and Charming quickly stop having sex and look up to find their daughter and grandson standing there, looking at them. Emma is completely shocked and Henry has no idea what is going on, or why his grandparents are still in bed in the middle of the afternoon.

"Why are you guys still in bed in the middle of the afternoon?" Henry asked his grandparents, oblivious as to why they are still in bed.

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest!" Snow said in a guilty tone. Then she realised that the trip back was four weeks ago and hides her face under the cover of the bed. Charming smiles at her!

"And I needed to help her rest!" Charming said, also in a guilty tone.

"Henry, why don't you go and get ready for making some tacos, I need to talk to your grandparents!" Emma says, she is still completely shocked at walking in on her parents. Henry nods and takes the bags to the kitchen.

Emma walks closer to her parents and Snow whispers "We thought you were going to be back later!"

"Yeah, well we weren't, so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door, or send a text. Anyway, haven't you guys got to go and see Doc?" Emma said in an annoyed way.

"Yeah, in half an hour, but you could have warned us you were coming!" Charming said.

"Well, I didn't know you guys would be having sex when we arrived. Look I am going to go and make some taco's and you guys better get ready to go and see Doc!" Emma said before going to the island in the kitchen. Snow and Charming smile at each other.

"It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game!" Charming says, Snow laughs at his comment and they kiss before getting out of bed and changing into something more appropriate to go and see Doc in.

…

Snow and Charming get out of the car and walk into Doc's place of employment, hand in hand. When they get in Doc sends them through to the back and asks Snow to get on the bed. Charming takes the seat next to the bed. Doc sets up the equipment and starts the procedure. He shows them the screen and they look in awe at their child. "There is your child!" Doc said happily.

"I love you Snow!" Charming said with tears trying to force their way out of his eyes, it is the same for her as well.

"I love you too Charming!" Snow replied, he kisses her on the forehead.

"Can you tell us what the baby is going to be yet?" Charming asked Doc.

"No, unfortunately I can't yet, though come back in four weeks and I should be able to!" Doc informed the couple. They nod as they carry on staring at their child on the screen. "Would you like me to print of some pictures to show people, I know you're planning on telling people tonight?" Doc asked them.

"Yes please!" Snow said, Doc prints some off for the couple to have and takes the stick from Snow's stomach. He turns of the machine.

"I will expect to see you two in four weeks' time to check on things!" Doc said as Snow gets off the bed and holds Charming hand.

"Ok, we'll make sure we're there!" Charming said.

"See you guys later!" Doc said as they walk to the front of the shop.

"Goodbye Doc, see you later!" Snow said as she hugs her dear friend goodbye.

"Goodbye Doc!" Charming said. Snow and Charming walk out of the door, hand in hand. "I've got to go to the station for a bit to check on things, will you be ok walking home on your own or do you want me to drop you off?" Charming asked his wife, turning to face her.

"Just because I'm pregnant Charming doesn't mean that I can't walk, and anyway I was going to go and see Red, you know, catch up and stuff!" Snow replied with a smile on her face.

"Ok then, I'll see you later, love you!" Charming said kissing her.

"Love you too. Now go, you don't want our daughter telling you off for not doing your duties deputy!" Snow said, he laughed and opens the door to his car.

"See you later!" Charming said getting into his car.

"See you later!" Snow repeats as he starts the engine of his car and drives away. She stands and watches him for a little while. She then starts making her way to Granny's diner.

…

Snow walks into Granny's diner and goes over to the counter where Red is serving someone. Red looks at Snow and smiles. She runs round the counter and hugs her best friend. "Hey!" Snow says as she hugs Red back.

"Hey! How are you?" Red asked.

"I'm good thanks!" Snow replied with a smile on her face.

"Do you want a cocoa? And you look like you need to talk!" Red said.

"I would love a cocoa, with cinnamon, and I really need to talk to you!" Snow said.

"Ok, take a seat at a booth; I will be over in a sec!" Red said with a smile on her face. Snow goes to sit in the booth by the window. Soon after Red brings a hot cocoa with cinnamon and places it in front of Snow. She takes a seat opposite a friend. "So, you ok? Why do you need to talk to me?" Red asked her friend, worried that it might be something terrible.

"Red, I… I'm pregnant, again!" Snow said with a smile on her face. Red looks at her with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that's amazing. How far along are you?" Red asked, excited.

"12 weeks!" Snow said.

"That means you were pregnant when you were in the Forest with Emma and when you were fighting Cora and Hook. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Red asked, she is still excited, and happy for her friend.

"Well, Charming and I thought it would be best to tell everyone when I reached 12 weeks, just to be safe. We are going to announce it tonight, at the meeting!" Snow said. Red then notices a slight frown on Snow's face.

"Snow, what's the matter?" Red asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine!" Snow replied, quickly, but Red knew her friend all too know that she was lying.

"No, something's up, I can tell. Tell me Snow, do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" Red asked. Snow nods. "Ok, do you want to go up to my room and talk? Granny won't mind covering for a bit." Red said. Snow nods again. "Come on then, bring your cocoa!" Red said, as they both get up and head to Red's room.

Once there Snow puts her cup down and they sit on the bed. "So, what's up? I thought you would be happy with a second chance at being a parent!" Red said, Snow starts to cry.

"I am happy, but me and Charming didn't get to raise Emma, I only got to hold her for 2 minutes before I sent her and Charming away. We don't know how to be parents. I mean, Charming is going to be an amazing father, I know that. But, I lost my mother when I was young, I don't know how to be a mother!" Snow said with tears forcing their way out of her eyes.

"You're doing great with Emma!" Red said, taking Snow's hand in hers for comfort.

"Yeah, but we didn't raise her Red. I didn't know how to bring up a baby. It's like this is our first child that we can actually bring up, if we can actually bring this child up." Snow said.

"You're scared about Regina finding out and wanting to take the baby away from you again aren't you? She's trying to change Snow, for Henry." Red said, trying to make her friend fee better.

"Yeah, but she still hates me. What if she changes back to the evil person she was again? She won't stop making me unhappy Red. She's ripped the people I love away from me before, she can just as easily do it again. And she will, as soon as she finds out about the baby. The baby gives her another target, just like Emma did" Snow said with sadness in her voice.

"Look, Charming, Emma, Henry, me, Granny, the dwarves, Ella, Thomas, everyone will make sure that you and the baby are safe. You have us to help you Snow, you aren't alone anymore. We are all going to make sure that that baby doesn't get taken away from you, just like Emma did. And you have Emma now, and Henry, who are both the perfect blend of you and Charming. They are strong, resilient, and they will help you. We will all help you. Come here!" Red said as she gathers Snow in her embrace. Snow hugs her back.

"Thank you Red, I don't know what I would do without you!" Snow said with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome, and I don't know what I would do without you Snow!" Red said, Snow giggled. "Why don't you and I spend the afternoon together? I'm guessing Charming is at work, and Granny won't mind taking over if it's for you." Red said, smiling at her friend.

"That sounds wonderful!" Snow replied smiling back at Red. Red gets up from the bed.

"Finish your cocoa and me and you will have a girly afternoon out in town before tonight!" Red said, passing Snow the cocoa. Snow finishes her drink and gets up from the bed.

"Let's go!" Snow said. The girls leave Red's room and go out to town, shopping and spending quality time together as best friends. Something they haven't done in a long time!

…

Later that night it is time for the meeting where Snow and Charming are going to tell everyone about the baby. The Charming family arrive at the diner where everyone is waiting. They walk in to the sight of Red, Granny, and the Dwarves, Ella who is holding Alexandra, Thomas, Jiminy, Geppetto, August (Pinocchio), the Blue Fairy and a few other friends. Everyone cheered when they arrived. Red runs up to Snow and hugs her. "Good luck!" Red whispered in Snow's ear.

"Thanks!" Snow replied with a smile on her face. She places a hand on her, still flat, stomach. Charming comes over to the pair and wraps an arm around Snow.

"You ready?" He asked his wife.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Snow replied, smiling at him. He kisses her before trying to get every ones attention.

"Excuse me!" He said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him and turn their attention to him. Once he thought he had all of their attention he decided to start. "Snow and I called you all her today because we need to make an announcement!" He said, smiling at Snow before looking back at everyone. "Snow here is pregnant. We are having another baby!" He said with a smile on his face. He looks back at Snow and they share a short but passionate kiss. Everyone claps and cheers in excitement and happiness for the royal couple. They all congratulate them individually, all happy for them. Then it gets to Geppetto and Pinocchio.

"Congratulations!" Geppetto said with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations your highnesses!" August said.

"Thank you Geppetto, August!" Snow said, thanking them for their support.

"It's Pinocchio your highness!" Pinocchio said.

"You can't be Pinocchio; Pinocchio was only a little boy when we last saw him. He would have been cursed like the rest of us, not aging!" Charming said, confused.

"Yeah but I came to this world just like Emma did before the curse came along!" Pinocchio said.

"Well, that's impossible. The wardrobe only took one!" Snow said, shocked. Tears are threatening their way out of her eyes.

"No, I got the Blue fairy to lie to you in order to save my son. The wardrobe took two. I'm sorry your highnesses, I just wanted to save my son from turning back into wood." Geppetto said. Snow is now fully crying. She rushes out of the diner and everyone watches her. Red follows her out and chases after her best friend. Charming is now crying as well.

"How dare you? How dare you lie to us like that? My wife could have gone with our daughter and my daughter wouldn't have been alone. Emma could have had her mother, but no, you lied to us and my daughter had to spend her life alone. Because of you. And if she wasn't born early she could have had both of her parents but no. Why did you lie to us?" Charming shouted at Geppetto.

"I'm sorry your highness, I really am. I just wanted to save my son, just like you wanted to save your daughter. I told my son to look after her and make sure she fulfilled her destiny!" Geppetto said

"I didn't though, I didn't stick to that promise!" August said, everyone looks at him!

**To Be Continued!**

**There you go, hope you like it. The next one is going to follow on straight after this one finished so, hope you like it. Please review!**


	7. An announcement is made - part 2

**Chapter 7: An Announcement is made – part 2!**

"I didn't though; I didn't stick to that promise." August said. Everyone looked at him!

"You what?" Charming asked. He is even angrier at this point. Emma and Henry are watching this scene play out, shock is written all over their faces.

"I stayed with Emma for a little while, maybe about a week. But then I…" August trailed off. Charming goes over to him.

"What did you do August?" Charming said.

"I… I left her!" August said. Everyone looks at August, shocked.

…

Snow arrives at her apartment, she goes over to her bed and lies on it. She is still crying. Red comes over to her shortly after and sits next to her on the bed. "Snow, are you alright?" Red asked her friendly, gently taking Snow's hand in hers for comfort.

"Do I look alright?" Snow snapped, Red jumped back a bit. "I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to snap at you." Snow said.

"It's alright Snow, after everything you've been through. Do you want to talk about it?" Red asked.

"Not really!" Snow said.

"Do you want to be alone?" Red asked.

"Nope!" Snow said. Red pulled her best friend into an embrace, hoping it would make her feel better. It does a bit, but it doesn't make her stop thinking about what she has just been told. Snow melts into her friends embrace, still crying her heart out. "Thank you Red. For always being here for me!" Snow said.

"That's alright Snow. You would do the same for me if it was me in this situation." Red said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes I would!" Snow said, managing a small smile through the tears.

…

"You did what?" Charming asked, angry about the man standing in front of him left his daughter when she was only a baby.

"I left her, alone in the foster home. I was a young boy, I couldn't look after a baby. The people that worked at the home scared me. It was terrible. When I boy came up to me and asked me if I wanted to escape with him and some of the other kids I asked if we could take Emma. He said no. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand it there, I had to get out." August said.

"So you left my one week old daughter all alone in a place as terrible as you say it was. So she spent her whole life alone because you lied to us about the wardrobe taking two, she could have had Snow or even both of us if Snow hadn't gone into labour early. Then you leave a vulnerable little baby alone so you could be happy. You never even considered how Emma would feel after you left her, did you? She could have had someone there, even if it was just a seven year old boy, but no. You up and left her without giving it a second thought. Blue, why the hell did you lie to us?" Charming said, going over to Blue who is standing with Jiminy.

"I didn't want to, the only way that Geppetto agreed to building the tree is if I allowed Pinocchio to take the second spot. None of us expected Snow to go into labour early." Blue said.

"Yes but she did didn't she. My wife went into labour two months early, no one knows why, but she did. And you still thought that letting a baby who was going to be born two months early go through the wardrobe with only a seven year old boy to look out for her was good enough." Charming said.

"No, I told Geppetto not to send Pinocchio through and tell you and Snow the truth so Snow could go through with Emma. But obviously he decided to send Pinocchio through without telling you the truth." Blue said, trying to remain calm.

"And, how about you, Jiminy? I bet you had something to do with this. Why didn't you tell us the truth? Or had your conscience got the better of you?" Charming asked looking at Jiminy.

"I told Geppetto that he shouldn't send Pinocchio through and that you and Snow should have gone through. Then when Snow went into labour early I told him to tell you the truth so Snow could go through with Emma, but he sent Pinocchio through anyway. I'm sorry." Jiminy said.

"I'm going to go and check on Snow!" Ella said to Thomas who was now holding Alexandra and was completely shocked at the things that have been said. They both felt sorry for their friends.

"Ok!" Thomas said. Ella walked out of Granny's diner and down to Snow's apartment.

"I don't care if you're sorry. I just want to know why you four all lied to me and Snow." Charming said, he is getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"It is my fault your majesty. I just wanted to save my boy, just as you wanted to save your daughter. I didn't know whether he was going to turn back to wood or not when the curse hit, I just wanted to give him his best chance. I'm sorry!" Geppetto said stepping forward. Everyone turned to face him.

…

Ella arrives at Snow's apartment to find the door open and to hear Snow's quiet sobs. Ella walks in and goes to where the sobs can be heard. She goes into Snow's room to find Red hugging Snow who is crying. "How is she?" Ella asked Red as she sits on the bed next to the pair.

"She's upset, angry. But she doesn't want to talk about it." Red said. Ella places a reassuring arm on Snow's shoulder.

"Ella!" Snow said looking at her other friend.

"Hey, Snow! Do you want to talk about it yet?" Ella asked.

"Nope!" Snow said.

"How's Charming?" Red asked.

"He's angry, very angry. A few times I thought he was going to slap someone. I'm so sorry Snow." Ella asked.

"What have you got to be sorry for Ella? You haven't done anything wrong!" Snow said.

"It's just, after everything that you and Charming have been through this must be very hard for you." Ella said.

"Yes it is." Snow said choking back a sob. "At least you get to raise your daughter." Snow said choking back another sob.

"Yeah, but I was pregnant for 28 years." Ella said, smiling. Snow managed to smile a bit.

"I didn't think about that. I just wish that I could have had the opportunity to raise her, with Charming, you know, be a proper family. But all because of something I did when I was 8 years old Regina wanted to take our happiness away." Snow said.

"Snow, this isn't your fault. It's Regina's fault, all of it. You have to stop blaming yourself for this. And you have the rest of your life ahead of you, you can still raise Emma, you have the rest of your life to look after her. And you have the new baby to look after, you have a second chance with Emma and with this new baby." Red said.

"Yeah, you have a second chance Snow!" Ella said.

"I know. Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you." Snow said with a small smile on her face. She is still crying though.

"That's alright Snow. To be honest I don't think we would do without you." Red said.

"You're right there Red. Do you want a drink Snow?" Ella asked her friend.

"I would love a hot chocolate, with cinnamon." Snow said.

"Ok" Ella said getting up to go and make Snow a hot chocolate, with cinnamon.

…

"Sorry, Geppetto, I thought you cared for me and Snow. But lying to us about a wardrobe and placing your son in the wardrobe when you knew that our daughter would be vulnerable and need her parents, or just even her mother. I don't know if I can forgive you, any of you. Not for lying to us about something so important." Charming said. He is starting to cry now. He collapses to his knees in the middle of the diner. The Dwarves, Granny, Thomas who is holding Alexandra, Emma and Henry gather round him. Thomas grabs his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"You should go home. Your wife needs you." Thomas said. Granny and Grumpy helps Charming up and he leaves the diner to go home to his wife, still crying. Emma watches him go.

"Granny, could you look after Henry for a bit while I go and talk to them." Emma asked.

"Of course I will dear. Now you go, your parents need you!" Granny said with a small smile on her face. She places a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Thank you Granny!" Emma said, smiling at the older woman. Emma leaves the diner and follows her father home.

…

Charming arrives at the apartment to hear his wife crying whilst talking to Red and Ella. He enters the apartment to find them in the bedroom. He goes over to them with tears in his eyes. "Red, Ella. Thank you for looking after Snow but could we have some time together. Alone." Charming asked the pair of woman comforting his wife.

"Yeah. Of course you can. We will see you tomorrow Snow." Red said. Her and Ella get up from the bed and walk over to Charming.

"We're sorry. It must be very difficult for you." Ella said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It is. Thank you, for comforting her." Charming said.

"That's alright. We're happy to help." Red said. Ella and Red leave the couple alone. Charming goes over to Snow and sits next to her on the bed. He faces her and takes her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Snow, for not coming back with you. For everything. I just needed answers." Charming said, their foreheads touch as they are both crying. He wipes her tears from her cheek and kisses her on the lips.

"That's alright Charming. I heard you got very angry and was very close to punching someone." Snow said.

"I felt like I was going to punch someone." Charming said.

"What did he have to say?" Snow asked her husband. Emma arrives at the apartment to find the door open. She can hear her parents talking. She stands outside the door and listens in on their conversation, not ready to go in and talk to them yet.

"Well, it wasn't just him involved. It was Blue and Jiminy as well. August said that he left Emma after a week of being in this world. They all tried to make excuses as to why they shouldn't be blamed or as to why they did it. I'm sorry Snow, you should have gone with Emma. We could have even gone in together if you hadn't gone into labour early." Snow said.

"I know. I would have wanted nothing more than to see you teaching her to sword fight, or me teaching her how to use a bow and arrow. Or to play with her and read her bed time stories. But we could do that with this baby." Snow said placing a hand on her still flat stomach. He then places his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, we could. If Regina doesn't find out and try to destroy our happiness again." Charming said. Emma decides that is the time she is going to walk in.

"She won't… because I won't let her." Emma said. Her parents watch her as she comes over to them.

"Emma!" Snow said looking at her daughter.

"I'm not going to let her ruin my family's life ever again. I know now how much you two wanted me, how much you wanted to stay with me. I was there tonight. I don't know anything that happened back in the Enchanted Forest. When I was growing up, all I wanted was parents that cared for me and wanted me. I wanted parents that would read me bed time stories or tell me things about their lives before they had me. You know what's kind of strange, my all-time favourite Disney movie was… it was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I know why now. I still have it on dvd I loved it so much. You are my parents, you are the parents that I always wanted. Every time I watched Snow White I always wished that Snow White and Prince Charming would come and take me away and be my parents. I have you now. You are Snow White and Prince Charming. You are mine, and I am going to protect this family because don't ever want it taken away from me again. And to be honest, I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world. I mean, not everyone can say my parents are the legendary Snow White and Prince Charming. But I can, and so can that little one and however many other children you two have. I don't know what you guys have been through, but I want to know. I want to know about your pasts. I want to know you. I want you to tell me stories before I go to bed, I want you to teach me how to sword fight properly and how to use a bow and arrow. And I don't want this family to be separated from one another ever again. And if it is, we will always find each other. Because that is what families do. I love you mum. I love you dad." Emma said, crying. Snow and Charming are now crying even more than they were. Emma sits on the bed and embraces her parents.

"We love you too Emma!" Charming said through the tears.

"We have loved you since the moment we found out I was pregnant with you." Snow said through her tears.

"I know you have." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Where's Henry?" Charming asked his daughter as they separate from the hug.

"He's with Granny. You know what, I am going to give her a call and ask if he can stay there for the night." Emma said wiping away her tears.

"You don't have to do that Emma!" Snow said.

"I want to. I want to spend the night and probably most of tomorrow with just my parents. Then you two can do something you have always wanted to do and tell me some stories and I might even tell you some stories. Oh, and maybe even watch Snow White and the seven dwarfs" Emma said as gets up from the bed and grabs her phone. She then goes upstairs to get the dvd and call Granny.

"Thank you Snow!" Charming said.

"For What?" Snow asked her husband.

"For the most amazing daughter ever. And for giving me this baby. And for loving me. And for being my wife." Charming said.

"That's alright Charming. Thank you for giving me the honour of having your amazing children and being my husband and for loving me." Snow said. They share a passionate kiss. Emma comes back down to find her parents kissing. She watches them for a few seconds with a smile on her face. "Ahem!" Emma said finally, getting her parents attention. "What do you want to do first? What this…" She trailed off holding the dvd of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. "Or share some stories?" Emma asked.

"How about watching that, then tell some stories?" Charming said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Are you guys coming then?" Emma said going to put the dvd in the telly. Charming stands up and walks round to his wife's side of the bed. He holds out his hand for her to take.

"Let's go and spend some time with our daughter." Charming said. Snow takes his hand and gets off the bed. They walk over to the sofa and the three of them enjoy some quality time together. Watching the film of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, well, more like Snow and Charming criticising everything they did wrong. And telling stories of their pasts.

**Long Chapter but I hope liked it! Please review! A lot of Charming family fluff at the end. **

**Next time: Emma has a surprise for her parents and more Charming family fluff, along with Regina sharing something with Emma. **


	8. What really happened? Part 1

**Chapter 8: What really happened?**

The next morning Snow and Charming wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. They ended up falling asleep on the sofa after spending the night with their daughter. They turn around to find Emma standing over the oven, cooking bacon. They get up and go over to her. "Morning guys. Last night was great, we should do that more often." Emma said to her parents.

"Good morning Emma!" Snow said.

"Good morning sweetheart. Yeah, maybe we should do that more often. It was good to spend some time with my two favourite girls." Charming said pulling his wife and daughter into his embrace. They hugged him back.

"What if this baby is a girl as well, Charming?" Snow asked rubbing her stomach.

"Well I know for a fact it's a boy." Charming said.

"You said the same thing about Emma and she turned out to be a girl." Snow said smiling at the memory.

"Yeah well, this one is going to be a boy. I mean I have got to have at least one son." Charming said.

"Why? Are you scared you are going to be outnumbered by girls?" Snow asked in a sarcastic way.

"No! I just think it would be nice to have a son as well as a daughter." Charming said.

"Bacon's ready!" Emma said as she started making herself and her parents some bacon sandwiches.

"You didn't have to make us some breakfast Emma." Snow said.

"Yes I did. You guys have done so much for me and the least I could do was make you some breakfast. And I needed something to wake you two up considering it is nearly one o clock. And I was hungry." Emma said, smiling.

"Is it really one o clock?" Charming said. "I should be at the station by now. Why didn't you wake us up sooner?" Charming asked.

"I didn't want to wake you up sooner. And I thought you could have a day off, you two had quite the night last night with everything you were told about the wardrobe. Look, I will go in and check on things after picking Henry up from Granny's. You guys can just stay here and relax, ok!" Emma said. "So, are we going to eat our breakfast or are we just going to stand here and talk." Emma said.

"Let's go and eat breakfast!" Snow said. They take their breakfasts to the table, they sit down and they eat their breakfast, as a family.

"I have to go and pick up Henry." Emma said as she finished her breakfast. She stands up and takes her plate to the kitchen. She goes to put on her coat and grabs her keys. "You guys just stay here and relax, ok. I will call you if I need anything." Emma said.

"Goodbye Emma!" Snow said as her daughter left the house. Snow and Charming finish their breakfasts. Charming takes their plates out to the kitchen before coming back over to his wife and picks her up of her chair. They kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do today?" Charming asked.

"Well, I have to meet Red and Ella at Granny's at 3, so I have to go and get ready." Snow said, kissing Charming again.

"Well then, I shall text Grumpy and see if he wants to meet me at Granny's at 3." Charming said putting Snow down.

"Why? So you can keep an eye on me. Don't think I don't know what you're doing Charming, I know that you spied on me when I was pregnant with Emma. Whenever I was out with Ella and Red, you and Grumpy, and I think Happy did a couple of times to. You were all spying on me." Snow said, causing Charming to laugh.

"Maybe we did, but you were pregnant and I didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby. And I don't want anything to happen now. I don't want to spend any time away from you, I mean you only just got back and…" Charming trailed off.

"I know. Can I go and get ready now?" Snow asked.

"Of course you can. I will go and text Grumpy." Charming said grabbing his phone of the side as Snow goes into the bathroom.

**Hey Grumpy. Meet me at Granny's at 3, we have to keep an eye on Snow while she is with Red and Ella **Read the text he sent to Grumpy. A few minutes later he got a text saying…

**Heigh ho brother, meet you there!** Charming smiled to himself.

…

Emma arrives at Granny's diner to pick up Henry. She walks in to find Henry and Granny sitting in a booth, he is drinking some hot chocolate. Emma walks over to the pair and takes a seat next to Henry. "Thanks for looking after him Granny. How was he?" Emma asked the older woman.

"He was good, and no problem, he is a great kid. I will look after him any time. How are your parents?" Granny asked, concerned for her friends.

"They're coping. They were quite upset about everything, but we had a talk and spent some quality time together and they seem to be fine now. Though I don't think this news is going to go away that quick. To be honest, it couldn't have come at a worse time with Snow being pregnant. But we're coping." Emma said.

"Have they thought of any names yet?" Granny asked.

"I don't think so, I mean they don't even know if it is a boy or a girl yet. Why?" Emma questioned.

"It's just, Snow had your name picked out since before she was even pregnant with you…" Granny trailed off.

"How?" Emma asked.

"She knew you were going to be a girl. She hasn't told many people how she knew. She hasn't even told your father. Maybe you could ask her. Anyway, she told me so that I would make you the baby blanket that you have had all your life. I started knitting it when she found out she was pregnant with you. Though I didn't add the name until Charming knew. That was a whole month before you were born, when they went to go and see Rumplestiltskin about the curse." Granny said.

"Interesting. Why didn't she tell anyone, how she knew I was going to be a girl? And, why didn't she tell Charming?" Emma asked.

"It's very, personal. Charming would get to upset if he ever knew. That's what she told me anyway." Granny said, frowning at the memory of Snow telling her about the King. "Apparently she was about to tell him, but she found out that she could have a child and it was going to be a girl. So she didn't want to because the memory was too painful, and it involves his mother. You should speak to your mother about it." Granny said.

"Ok. Thanks anyway, for looking after Henry." Emma said.

"No problem. Do you want a drink?" Granny asked.

"No, I have to work. I will probably come back in later." Emma said.

"Ok." Granny said, leaving the table.

"Henry, we are going to go house hunting." Emma said.

"What?" Henry said, shocked.

"We are going to surprise Snow and Charming with a house that is big enough for five people. I mean with the baby coming there isn't enough room for four of us, let alone five of us." Emma stated.

"Ok. Is Grandma really pregnant?" Henry asked.

"Yes she is kid. You're going to have an uncle, or an auntie. Anyway, let's go and buy a house." Emma said standing up. Henry stands up as well. They leave the diner and head to Storybrooke's estate agents.

…

Snow and Charming arrive at the diner at three o clock. Snow goes to the booth where Red and Ella are sitting and Charming goes over to Grumpy, who is sitting at the bar. "Why is Charming here?" Red asked her friend as she walked over to their table.

"He texted Grumpy saying that he had to meet him here at three so that they can check on me." Snow said as she sat down next to Red.

"How are you feeling today?" Ella asked.

"Alright. Though, still a little angry and upset. We got to spend some time with Emma last night." Snow said, smiling at the thought of spending quality time with her daughter. "And she made us breakfast this morning." Snow said.

"What did you guys get up to? When Granny told me we were having Henry for the night I was starting to worry." Red said.

"Well, she opened up to us. Said she loved us. Then we watched Snow White and the seven dwarfs. Then we talked, we told her stories of our pasts and she told us a couple of stories. It was nice, to get to know her some more and to see what legendary people me and Charming, and in a way Emma are. We had a good night." Snow said, smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you. After everything you guys have been through and you are moving on. You have your family now Snow." Ella said taking Snow's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Snow said looking over to her husband who is laughing with Grumpy, then placing her free hand on her stomach. "Though you guys and the dwarfs are part of our family. Emma still doesn't know that you two are her godmother's though, or that Thomas is her godfather." Snow said.

"Why not?" Red asked.

"I don't think she's ready to know that sort of stuff. Right now she is still trying to cope with the fact that her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and that we are the same age as her. Actually, we don't even know when her birthday is." Snow said, frowning at the fact.

"You don't know when her birthday is." Ella asked.

"No. We were so busy and I was a complete wreck on the day she was born. We don't know when our daughters' birthday is." Snow said with tears in her eyes.

"Ask her. I'm sure she will tell you when her birthday is." Red said, wrapping an arm around Snow's shoulders. Granny comes over then.

"Are you alright Snow? Do you want a hot cocoa?" Granny asked.

"Yes please Granny." Snow said giving the older woman a weak smile.

"Ok, I will be right back." Granny said going to make Snow a hot cocoa. As she does Charming looks over at Snow to see her looking upset, Red's arm wrapped around her and Ella holding her hand.

"Granny, is Snow alright?" Charming asked the older woman.

"She's just a little emotional. I'm sure she is fine." Granny answered as she finished making Snow her cocoa by putting a generous amount of cinnamon on it. She takes it over to Snow and sits down next to Ella. "There you go. Get that down you." Granny said, smiling at the younger woman.

"Thank you Granny." Snow said, returning the gesture then taking a sip of her cocoa.

"That's alright Snow. What's the matter? How was your night with Emma?" Granny asked.

"Last night was good. Though, Charming and I still don't know when Emma's birthday is." Snow said. Charming comes over then.

"Snow, we have to go now. Emma needs us." Charming said. Snow finishes her drink and stands up.

"See you guys soon." Snow said before Charming takes her hand and they walk out the diner.

"She told us to meet her at the station. Are you alright?" Charming asked his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Snow said.

"No you're not. I know that look Snow. What's the matter?" Charming asked.

"We don't know when Emma's birthday is, Charming. I know it's silly, but I, I just want to know when her birthday is." Snow said.

"I do too. Why don't we ask her tonight?" Charming said.

"Ok!" Snow agreed as they arrived at the sheriff's station. They walk in to find Emma and Henry sat at Emma's desk. They turn to face Snow and Charming. Henry runs up to Snow and gives her a huge hug, Snow hugs him back.

"Hey. What's the problem?" Charming asked his daughter.

"You two need to come with us." Emma said getting up from her chair and leading them out of the station and to her bug. They all get in and Emma drives them away. About 5 minutes after they left the station Emma pulled into a driveway of a house and got out the car. Henry, who was sitting in the passenger seat, got out. Then Emma and Henry opened the back doors so Snow and Charming could get out. "Welcome home!" Emma said.

"What?" Charming said, surprised.

"This is our new home. I bought it for us all to live in. With the baby on the way things are going to get more cramped than the apartment already is. This house has four bedrooms, a pretty big garden and is perfect for the five of us." Emma said smiling at her parents.

"Emma, you didn't have to do this." Snow said, nearly in tears.

"I already have. We can move in as soon as we want. Why don't you three go and take a look around, I have to go back to the station, things to do." Emma said.

"Thank you." Snow said as she embraced her daughter. Charming and Henry soon join the hug.

"That's alright. Go have a look around." Emma said as she gets in her car and drives off. Charming, Snow and Henry go and have a look around their new house.

…

Emma arrives at her office to find Regina sitting on the chair in front of Emma's desk. Emma sits down in her seat. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I'm here to give you and your family my congratulations. You know, with Snow being pregnant and all." Regina said with a wicked smile on her face.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"I have eyes everywhere. It was only a matter of time before I found out. Did you guys think you could hide it from me?" Regina asked.

"No. But what are you really doing here?" Emma asked.

"I heard about the little thing that happened at the diner last night. And it seems our precious Snow went into labour with you two months early with no explanation. Well I know why she went into labour two months early." Regina said with a wicked smile on her face.

"What do you know about that then Regina?" Emma asked.

"Well, she was incredibly stressed with the curse looming over her head that she must have gone into labour early because of that." Regina said.

"You're lying. Or have you forgotten that I could tell when people were lying. What do you really know?" Emma asked angrily.

"I made her go into labour early, Emma. It was all my doing." Regina said with a smile on her face.

**Long Chapter but hope you liked it. The next one is going to pick up where this one finished and it is going to include a flashback. Please review.**


	9. What really happened? Part 2

**Chapter 9: What really happened? Part 2**

"_It worked, it really worked!" The Queen said with an evil smile on her face, as she watched the curse get to work. "Now there is only one thing I need to do. Snow White has to go into labour early, and she will. Snow White, by my power you are to go into labour early, as soon as I say, Now." She said smiling. She starts to cackle as she gets into her carriage and they ride to Snow and Charming's castle, hoping to kidnap the baby._

_Over in Snow's and Charming's bedroom, Snow and Charming are kissing. But Snow pulls away looking distraught and in pain. She grabs her swollen belly and Charming looks at her worriedly. "What is it?" He asked. She feels another sharp pain in her stomach and looks up at him._

"_Baby!" She said as another pain comes to her. "…She's coming!" Snow said. They both started to worry, it was too early and Snow had to get to the wardrobe. Little did they know that the Queen made this happen. _

"_Right, I have to get you to the wardrobe." Charming said. Snow shakes her head._

"_No Charming. I can't do this alone. The baby is coming now." Snow said, through her tears and the pain. _

"_Snow I have to get you to safety." Charming said. Snow gets another sharp pain, the pain is getting worse._

"_No. Get me to the bed and get Doc, because I am having this baby now. I am not going through the wardrobe when I am in labour." She said before crying out in pain. Charming picks her up and carries her to the bed. He places her on it as she cries out in pain again. Doc comes in then._

"_What is all the crying about?" Doc asked as he came in. He realised what the crying was about as soon as he saw Snow on the bed._

"_The baby is coming." Charming said taking Snow's hand as she has another contraction. _

"_Right, I have to go and get some stuff. Just make sure she doesn't push." Doc said rushing out the room. _

"_Everything is going to be ok Snow." Charming said._

…

_Doc is rushing around in the castle trying to get everything he needs when Red, Granny and the other dwarves come over to him. "Doc, what's all the rushing around about?" Grumpy asked._

"_Snow's in labour." Doc said. The others looked at him worriedly. "Grumpy and Sleepy, go and keep an eye out for the curse. We need to get the baby out before the curse hits us." Doc said. Grumpy and Sleepy nodded before going to the top of the castle to keep an eye out for the curse. Granny gives Doc the baby blanket she knitted before he rushes back to Snow's and Charming's bed chamber to deliver the baby. They were all worried. _

…

"I made her go into labour early, Emma. It was all my doing." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Emma said.

"You see, when you're a powerful person, who can use magic, like me. You can do anything you want. I wanted you born early so Snow couldn't escape the curse by going through that wardrobe with you. So I found a spell, in a book of spells; that can make anyone you want go into labour early. You say the name of the person, then you say, by my power you are to go into labour early, and it works, when you say now. So, I made your mother go into labour with you early. Oh, and back in our world, not many baby's survived being born two months early, I wanted to get rid of you. But it seemed that you were one of the lucky ones and your parents sent you through the wardrobe with only a seven year old boy to look after you. But he left you, didn't he?" Regina said.

"So, I could have had my mother if you hadn't made her go into labour early. You really haven't changed have you? You haven't even tried to change for Henry, you're the same old person that you always were. The Evil Queen. Henry is never coming anywhere near you. Now I suggest you leave everyone in this town alone, because if you touch, or hurt, or kill anyone, you are going to die. Or I'll drop you off in the middle of nowhere with no way back to this town so you can't hurt anyone again." Emma said before slapping Regina. "And yes, that was a threat." Emma said. "Now get out." Emma said.

"But, I'm not done yet." Regina said.

"I said GET OUT!" Emma shouted. Regina gave her one last wicked smile before turning to go out.

"Oh, by the way. I could make your mother go into labour early again." Regina said.

"And if she goes into labour early, I will know exactly who to blame and I will come after you." Emma said. "Now get out!" Emma said. Regina left the station then. Emma slid down the wall and put her head in her hands before crying to herself. That is how Charming found her two hours later. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Emma, what's the matter?" Charming asked.

"Regina was here." She replied.

"What did she do?" Charming asked, angrily.

"She told me something." Emma said, looking up at her father with a tearstained face and more tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's the matter? What did she tell you?" Charming asked.

"You know how mum went into labour with me two months early, with no explanation." Emma said.

"Yes. What about it?" Charming asked.

"It was Regina's fault. She used a spell that made mum go into labour early so she couldn't go through the wardrobe. She said it was also to get rid of me as not many babies in your world survived being born two months early. She said that I was one of the lucky ones. She told me that she could use the spell on mum again, as she knows about the baby. I'm sorry dad." Emma said. Charming was angry now. He wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Emma. Everything is going to be ok." Charming said.

"We should get back to mum before Regina tries anything." Emma said.

"You're right, let's go!" Charming said. He stands up and offers Emma a hand, she takes it and stands up. They leave the station and go home.

…

_Snow is screaming in pain. "I can't have this baby now." She said through her next contraction. _

"_Doc, do something… Everything is going to be ok. The wardrobe is almost finished. Just hold on." Charming said, trying to remain calm and comfort his wife. Geppetto bursts through the door then. _

"_It's ready." He said with a smile on his face. _

"_It's ready." Charming said, trying to pick up Snow. Doc stops him. _

"_It's too late. We can't move her." Doc said. _

"_What do you mean it's too late?" Charming said._

"_The baby is nearly here. If we move Snow now, things can get dangerous and there is no guarantee that we can get her there before the baby is born." Doc said. "Snow, push." Doc said. Snow pushes. "I can see the head. Push!" Doc said. Snow pushes again. "The head is out, just breathe and when I say you have to give me a big push ok." She nods in reply. "Push!" Doc said and Snow pushes. That is when they hear the baby cry and they know that their daughter has been born. Doc hands Snow the baby who has been cleaned and is wrapped in the blanket that Granny knitted. "Congratulations!" Doc said before leaving the family alone. Snow and Charming enjoy the moment of being with their daughter for a little while, but then Snow realised what they had to do. _

"_The wardrobe, it only takes one." Snow said before they hear their castle being raided by the Queen's soldiers._

"_Then our plan has failed. At least we are together." Charming said looking back down at his new born daughter._

"_No, you have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Snow said through her tears._

"_Are you out of your mind?" Charming asked through his tears._

"_No, it's the only way. You have to save her." Snow said._

"_No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying." Charming said through his tears._

"_No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance." Snow said through her tears. Charming kisses Emma. "Goodbye Emma…" Snow trailed off before kissing Emma and handing her to Charming. Snow and Charming kiss one last time before he takes Emma over to the door. He grabs a sword and looks back at his wife. Snow smiles at him through her tears at the sight of him holding their child, and the thought of him saving Emma. He nods at her before leaving the room. As he leaves Snow starts to cry even harder and louder. Charming is pained at the sound of his wife's cries. He just wants to go back and comfort her. But he has to get his child, his precious little Emma to safety. Even if it kills him._

…

Emma and Charming return to their new home to find Snow and Henry in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate and talking. Emma and Charming walk in there and Charming runs over to Snow. "Are you feeling alright?" Charming asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Snow answered. Charming let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Snow then notices the tearstained face that Emma has and the tears that Charming has pooling in his eyes. "What's the matter you two? It looks like you both have been crying." Snow asked, concerned. Emma and Charming look at each other and nod.

"You might want to sit down." Charming said. They all went to sit in the living room on the sofa.

"When I got to the station Regina was there. She told me something. You know how you went into labour two months early with me and there wasn't any explanation as to why." Emma said.

"Yes." Snow said looking at her husband and daughter who are sitting either side of her.

"Regina, did it. She made you go into labour early." Emma said through her tears.

"What? How?" Snow asked. Tears are starting to pool in her eyes.

"She used a spell that makes whoever you want to go into labour early. Apparently she did it so you couldn't go through the wardrobe and because…" Emma trailed off. "Because she wanted to get rid of me. Apparently back in your world not many babies survived being born two months early. She said I was one of the lucky ones and that she could use the spell on you again." Emma said. Snow is crying even more now. "I'm sorry mum." Emma said. Snow wraps her arms around her daughter.

"You don't have to be sorry Emma. I love you." Snow said.

"I love you too mum." Emma said. Charming and Henry both joined the hug.

"We are going to make sure that Regina can't hurt you or the baby." Charming said.

"Yeah, we are. And if she does, I will either kill her or drop her off in the middle of nowhere with no way back. And I mean somewhere far away from here." Emma said. Everyone laughed.

**Long Chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **

**In the next chapter: Snow and Charming go for another sonogram. A war council meeting. And a way to stop Regina.**

**By the way, I know I said a few chapters back that some certain people will arrive in Storybrooke, but I thought I would wait for that and get this done first. Though, they are coming soon. Enjoy!**


	10. In the clear, for now!

**Chapter 10: In the clear, for now!**

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since they got their new house. Two weeks since Regina's threat. And two weeks of mostly sleepless nights, especially for Snow and Charming. They were scared, they were scared that Regina was going to do something to the baby, or Snow. Snow was now fourteen weeks along and starting to show. Charming had persuaded her to get some sleep and promised to watch over her, and he did. She was sleeping next to him, he was watching her sleep. Her hair had started growing out again and now was down to her shoulders. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead as she slept. Moments later Snow was awoken by a pain in her abdomen. She sat up and clutched her stomach. Charming looked at his wife, worriedly. "Snow, what is it?" he asked as he sits up and takes her in his arms. She has started to cry out of worry, she is still clutching her abdomen in pain.

"The baby. Regina's doing something." Snow said through the pain. Charming was getting angry now.

"Emma!" Charming called. Emma was in the room next to her parent's and could sense the worry and anger in his voice. She entered her parents' room to find Snow crying and clutching her abdomen in pain, and her father trying to soothe her.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, worried.

"Call Doc. Tell him Snow's getting pains and he needs to come and check her out." Charming said. Emma could sense the sadness and worry in his voice. She nodded and went to call Doc. Charming is rubbing circles on Snow's back to try and make her feel better. It isn't working, she is in pain and is worried for her baby's life. "Everything is going to be ok." Charming whispered to her before kissing the top of her head. Not long after she left Emma came back in the room and sat on the bed facing her parents.

"He's on his way, he said he was going to bring Grumpy as well." Emma said. Charming nodded the worry evident in his face. Emma was worried too. She takes her mothers' hand, the one that isn't clutching her slightly swollen stomach, and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Snow manages a small smile through her pain and tears. Five minutes later there is a knock on the door. Emma goes to answer it. She opens it to find a very worried looking Doc and Grumpy standing on the porch. "Hey guys. Come this way." She said. They walk in and follow her to Snow and Charming's room where they find Snow in pain and Charming trying to comfort her. They rush over to her.

"Snow, I'm gonna need you to lie down for me, ok." Doc asked his friend. She nodded and Charming helps her lie down. Grumpy is setting up the sonogram machine behind Doc.

"You bought a sonogram machine with you?" Emma asked Doc.

"Yes. I need to check on the baby." Doc told her. Grumpy finishes getting the machine ready and Doc uses it to check on the baby. Snow can't bring herself to look at it, scared about what she is going to find. The others look at it only to find that the baby is fine. "The baby's fine Snow." Doc said.

"Then why am I in pain then?" Snow asked through her tears of pain.

"I bet it's Regina up to her old tricks again." Grumpy said, angrily.

"I've had enough of this. All Regina has ever tried to do is hurt Snow, me, our family and everyone that we love. I've had enough of her hurting everyone, we have to put a stop to this. Grumpy, Doc, tell everyone that we are meeting at Granny's at twelve for a war council meeting." Charming said angrily.

"Will do!" Grumpy said. "Would you want Geppetto, Jiminy, August or Blue there?" He asked cautiously.

"We need everyone we can get. Blue may be able to help. So yeah, but they are to sit at the back, I don't want to sit near them. Not after what they did" Charming said. Doc and Grumpy nodded.

"Well, we should get going then. Go, get the people that we need. If Snow gets any more pain then call us." Doc said. Charming nodded. "See you later then. Bye." Doc said.

"See you later!" Charming said.

"Bye!" Grumpy said. The dwarves left the house.

"I should go and check on Henry." Emma said to her parents, Charming nodded and Emma left the room after giving her mothers' hand another reassuring squeeze. Charming kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Are you still in pain, Snow?" Charming asked.

"A bit." She answered through her tears.

"Everything is going to be alright, Snow!" Charming said, kissing her head, again. "You should get some sleep, my love." Charming said.

"I don't think I'll be able to." Snow said.

"You'll be fine. I'll watch over you and I will be here when you wake up in the morning." Charming said.

"Ok!" Snow said. She puts her head on Charming's chest and closes her eyes. He places a kiss to her head. Emma comes in then.

"How is she?" Emma asked her father.

"She's still in a bit of pain. I tell you something. Regina isn't going to get away with this. How's Henry?" Charming said.

"Henry was awake when I went in there. Apparently he woke up when you called me, but didn't want to get out of bed. He asked me what happened and I said that Regina tried something. I told him everything is going to be alright and he went back to sleep." Emma said.

"You should go and get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything else happens." Charming said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay. Just in case." Emma said.

"I'm sure. You look tired, go get some sleep. And I promise I will call you if anything happens." Charming said.

"Ok. Goodnight." Emma said.

"Goodnight Emma. I love you." Charming said.

"I love you too, dad." Emma said with a smile before she walked out the door. Charming smiled at his daughter before placing a hand on Snow's growing stomach and smiled.

…

In the morning Snow wakes up to find Charming smiling at her. "Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?" Charming asked.

"I feel better." Snow said. Charming gave his wife a kiss.

"Do you want to go and have some breakfast? We have to go to the diner later." Charming asked.

"Ok!" Snow answered. Charming gets out of bed and walks around to Snow's side to help her out of bed. "Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" Snow said with a smile as she gets out of bed.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Charming said causing Snow to laugh. Charming laughs with her. They walk down stairs, hand in hand. When they get to the kitchen they find Emma making some pancakes and Henry sitting at the island drinking hot chocolate. Henry looks over to the door to find his grandparents standing there. He runs over to his grandmother and gives her a huge hug. Snow hugs back.

"Are you ok? Is the baby alright?" He asked, causing Snow to get tears in her eyes.

"Yes Henry. I'm fine, the baby's fine too." Snow answered with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Regina hurting you and the baby." Henry said.

"You don't have to be sorry Henry." Charming said. "This is all her fault. And if she hurts anyone else in my family again, she is going to be punished." Charming said.

"Pancakes are ready." Emma said.

"You didn't have to make breakfast, Emma." Snow said.

"Sure I did. After the events of last night, and Henry and me being hungry, I had to do something." Emma said.

"Thank you." Charming said as they all took a seat at the table and ate their breakfast. After the finished eating they all went to get ready and went to the diner to have a council meeting.

…

The Charming family arrived at the diner to find a room of their friends and the people on the war council. Granny had sorted out the tables to make a big square table where they would all be able to sit and see each other. They all sit down with the Charming's being at the head of the table. Granny had prepared them all the drinks of their choice and has now joined the table. "We are meeting here today because Regina tried something. Last night she tried to hurt Snow and the baby. I have enough of her trying to hurt my family and ruin mine and Snow's lives. We need to make her punish. We need suggestions." Charming said. Thomas put his hand up. "Thomas, what are you thinking?" Charming asked his friend.

"Why don't we trap her, like we did with Rumple. We could get Blue to use her magic to stun her, then we can get a cell constructed in the mines to hold her." Thomas said.

"We have nearly finished constructing a cell for her. It could take a few more hours if we work fast enough." Grumpy said. "Though, I would rather kill her." Grumpy muttered under his breath.

"That's a good idea, Thomas." Charming said. "Could you do that, Blue?" Charming asked whilst looking at the fairy in a scrutinizing way.

"Yes I could your highness." Blue answered.

"You sure?" Charming asked.

"Yes." Blue answered.

"Thank you." Charming said. "When shall we do this?" Charming asked.

"When she's on the move would probably be best." Red said.

"Yes. How shall we do it?" Charming asked.

"We have to use someone." Blue said, looking at Snow. Charming notices her looking at Snow and stands up.

"I am not going to use Snow to get Regina. Not after what she did last night. And not when Snow is pregnant." Charming said, angrily.

"You have to trust me. If Snow is involved then we would easily be able to get Regina, like we did the last time." Blue said.

"Trust you. How can I trust you after what you did? You lied to us, I thought you were meant to be loyal and kind, but lying to us. How can I trust you? I am not using Snow to do this. But you are going to stun her." Charming said.

"You could use me. She hates me to, for taking Henry." Emma said.

"No, Emma. I'm not using you either. She could hurt you." Charming said.

"If it means that she won't be able to hurt mum or the baby again, then it's worth a shot. And I'll be fine. I have magic too." Emma said.

"Ok. Just be careful." Charming said.

"I will." Emma said.

"So, Dwarves, you go and finish the cell. Blue, looks like you're coming with us." Charming said. They all left the diner and went their separate ways. The dwarves went to go and finish the cell. The Charming's, Blue, Thomas, Ella with Alexandra, Red, Granny, Jiminy, Geppetto, and Pinocchio went to go and get Regina.

…

Emma knocks on Regina's door and Regina answers not long after. "Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" Regina asked the other woman.

"Henry wants to see you." Emma said.

"Is he here?" Regina asked expectantly.

"He's in my car. You can have five minutes with him." Emma said. Emma leads her down the pathway. When they get to the gate the Blue Fairy stuns Regina and Regina looks angry.

"It was all a trap?" Regina questioned. Charming and Thomas step towards her, the others are waiting with Henry around the corner, by the car.

"Yes. Nice little trick that you played on Snow and the baby last night. For that you are going to be punished." Charming said.

"You aren't going to hurt my mum or the baby again, and you definitely aren't going near Henry." Emma said.

"He's my son. I don't know what you two are talking about, I didn't do anything to Snow or the baby last night." Regina lied.

"Cut the crap Regina. We know you did something." Thomas shouted.

"Snow thought she was losing the baby last night, luckily she didn't." Charming said.

"But we know you had something to do with it." Thomas said.

"Fine, I may have used a spell that may have put her in pain for a while. But the baby survived." Regina said with a wicked smile.

"Yes the baby survived. But Snow thought she was losing it. So did I at some point. She was in a lot of pain. You have done enough to cause her and my family pain and you are going to pay. And Henry isn't your son. He is however your step-great grandson. But you aren't going near him again. You aren't going to hurt my family again. And if you try to escape then I will put a bounty on your head, just like you did for Snow, except yours will tell the truth." Charming said angrily. Emma looked at her father stunned. She never knew that Regina put a bounty on Snow's head. Though they didn't really tell many stories that night.

"Well, I'm so scared. You know that you won't be able to beat me. And if you put a bounty on my head I will be able to get rid of anyone that comes after me." Regina said.

"Yeah, well actually, we just stunned you with the stuff that means you can't ever use magic again. So, we have won and we will always win, because we are the good people." Thomas said.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I am good. It was Snow who added evil to my name. I was always the Queen." Regina said.

"You're not anymore. And you will always be evil, for as long as you live, you will be evil." Charming said. Charming's phone beeped and he looked at it. He had a text from Grumpy saying …**The cells done. Bring her in!** Charming smiled. "It looks like it's time to lock you up Regina." Charming said. Thomas and Emma lead Regina to the car where everyone is waiting. Including Henry.

"Henry. Please don't let them do this to me." Regina said.

"You did this to yourself Regina. You aren't going to hurt anyone again, especially not my family." Henry said.

"But I'm your mother." Regina said.

"No you're not. You're the evil Queen, you're not my mother." Henry said before Thomas and Emma put Regina in the car. Charming, Emma and Thomas got in the car and Charming drove them to the mines.

"You know. All magic comes with a price." Regina said in the car.

"Well, you're going to pay it because you are going to spend the rest of your life in the mines" Thomas said. She smiled. They got out of the car and Emma and Thomas threw her in the cell that the dwarves constructed for her. They locked it up and the Blue Fairy, who arrived shortly after they did cast a protection spell that is_ almost_ unbreakable on the cell so she can't get out. Before they all left the mines.

…

The others all went to Granny's after watching them take Regina, well everyone except Jiminy, Geppetto, and Pinocchio. They sat and waited for them to come back and tell them that she is locked up. Snow and Henry sat with Red, Granny, and Ella with Alexandra, Granny bought them all a drink. Snow and Henry had their normal hot cocoa with cinnamon. After a few minutes Charming, Emma, Thomas and the Dwarves arrived. "She's locked up." Charming said going over to Snow, Henry, Granny, Red and Ella who's putting Alexandra in her pram to sleep. Snow stands up and hugs her husband. "Everything is going to be alright, Snow. She can't hurt you again." Charming said and they broke the hug. But shortly after they did Snow went pale and fell to the floor. Charming got her in his arms. "Snow. Snow, wake up. Please wake up." Charming said in tears. Emma and Henry were gathered round them in tears as well. Everyone was worried. Doc came over and checked Snow's pulse.

"She's still got a pulse. We have to get her to the hospital." Doc said. "I will treat her when we get there. But we have to hurry." Doc said in a panicked tone. Charming picks up his wife and him, Emma and Henry along with Doc take her to the hospital. Granny, Red, Ella, Thomas with Alexandra and the other Dwarves follow them to the hospital. All worried about Snow and the baby.

**Long Chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review. What do you think has happened to Snow? Next time trouble brews as some certain people arrive in Storybrooke and you will find out what has happened to Snow. Though I want to hear what you think has happened to her, so tell me in your reviews. **


	11. The great escape (For Regina anyway)!

**Chapter 11: The great escape (for Regina anyway)!**

Snow was on a bed being rushed through the hospital, Charming was at her side all the way. He was in tears, worrying about his wife and unborn child. Doc was behind them and Dr Whale was there too. They get to the room where Snow was going to be treated. Charming tries to enter after them but Dr Whale stops him. "Could you please wait out here while we tend to her, your majesty?" Dr Whale asked the Prince.

"She's my wife!" Charming said through his tears.

"I know. But you being in there will mean that we can't do our job. We need space so we can help her." The doctor replied. Charming nods and stands away from the door, Dr Whale closes the door and goes to tend on Snow with Doc and the other nurses. Charming watched through the glass windows as they tend to his wife with nothing but worry written all over his face. That is when everyone else arrived and walked over to him. They looked through the glass with worry written on their faces as they watch the doctors and nurses tend to their friend, or their mum, or their grandmother.

"We should go and sit down, standing around isn't going to make you feel any better, and it isn't going to help her." Red said as she placed a reassuring hand on Charming's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave her." Charming said through his pain and tears.

"I know. But you know Snow, she's a fighter, she's going to be fine. And there's seat's just over there, you can still see her." Red said as she gestured towards the seats across the hallway.

"Ok." He said as they all went to sit on the chairs available. Emma and Red sat on each side of Charming. Henry sat next to Emma and they were both in tears too. Emma leaned her head on Charming's shoulder and Charming managed a small smile through his tears and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders before placing a small kiss on the top of her head. She managed a small smile at this. When Red saw this father/daughter moment she smiled as she knew how bad Charming has wanted to spend time with his daughter and be the father that she deserves. Red takes Charming's free hand in hers and squeezes it in a reassuring way. He looks at her and manages a small smile, she smiles back and gives him a reassuring nod before he's turning back to face the room where his wife was being tended to.

…

After what seemed like hours Doc and Dr Whale came out of the room. Everyone stood up and faced them. "How is she?" Charming asked.

"She's stable, for now. The baby's fine, we have them both on a monitor." Dr Whale answered.

"Wait, what do you mean, for now?" Emma asked.

"Well, we don't know what happened to her. We don't know if this is going to keep on happening or not. We may have to keep her in here until the baby is born, we may even have to induce her into early labour if her condition worsens." Dr Whale answered.

"What do you mean; you don't know what happened to her? You're a doctor." Charming asked angrily.

"I haven't seen anything like this before. I don't know what is wrong with her. I don't know why she fainted or why her pulse was unsteady." Dr Whale said.

"Then figure it out." Charming said.

"I will try my best." Dr Whale said.

"Can we see her?" Charming asked.

"Yes, but one at a time for now." Doc answered. Emma put a reassuring arm on her fathers' shoulder.

"Go." She said to her father.

"Are you sure?" Charming asked.

"Yes. You're her husband, she needs you right now. Go on, dad." Emma said causing Charming to smile through his tears. "We'll be right here." She said. Charming nods before kissing Emma on the forehead and going into Snow's room. He walks over to her bed and sits in the chair next to it. He takes her hand in his and kisses it. She is the palest he has ever seen her, even paler than she was when she was in the coffin when she was under the sleeping curse. She had a tube in her mouth to help her breath, there were things to give her oxygen, there were needles coming out of one hand to give her nutrients. She was wearing one of those horrible gowns that he had to wear when he was in the coma. She had something around her stomach to monitor the baby's heartbeat. She had a clip on her finger to monitor her pulse. She had sticky things attached to her chest to monitor her heartbeat. All he could hear was the beeping of the machines that monitored his wife's and child's heartbeat. He cried harder just seeing her like this. Though she was still beautiful, even with all the tubes and needles that she had on.

He didn't like seeing his wife like this. She never deserved to have her happiness taken from her, she never deserved to have Regina come after her and everything that she loved, she never deserved any of this. She deserves to be happy and to have her happy ending with him, Emma, Henry and this new baby. And whatever baby that is to come along in the future. Regina. This is all Regina's doing, all she has ever wanted was to see Snow suffering, she has to have had something to do with this. He has to get answers, but he doesn't want to leave Snow's side. That is when Doc came in to check on Snow. "Don't worry, I'm just here to do my checks. I have to check on her and the baby every half an hour." Doc said.

"It's been half an hour already?" Charming asked.

"Yes. Is there anything I can get you?" Doc asked. "Maybe a drink?" Doc asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks Doc. Though could everyone come in, I need to speak to them and don't want to leave Snow's side." Charming said.

"Ok, only for a few minutes." Doc said as he finished doing his checks.

"Is she going to be alright?" Charming asked.

"I don't know. But you know Snow, she's strong, she's a fighter, she'll get through this." Doc said. "I'll go and get everyone." The dwarf said before leaving the room to get everyone. Soon after they all entered the room. Henry ran over to give his grandfather a hug before looking at Snow. They all looked at their friend worriedly, in silence, for a minute before Charming spoke.

"I have a feeling that Regina had something had something to do with what has happened to Snow. I need some of you to question her in her cell for me as I don't want to leave Snow. Could Thomas, Red, Ella, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Dopey go and do that for me, please. Granny could you take Henry and looks after him, make sure he gets something to eat. Emma, you can stay with me. I'm sure your mother would want you to be here." Charming said. "Thank you, everyone, for staying and always looking out for Snow and I. It means a lot." He said.

"Call us if you need anything brother." Thomas said as he went to place a reassuring hand on Charming's shoulder.

"I will." Charming said.

"Call us if anything happens as well." Red said.

"Ok." Charming said.

"Do I have to go?" Henry asked his mother.

"Yes Henry. You'll be the first to know if anything happens ok. A hospital isn't really the place for a 11 year old boy. Granny will look after you ok." Emma said as she hugged her son.

"See you later." Henry said.

"See you later Henry." Emma said. Henry went to go and embrace his grandfather.

"I love you Grandpa. Can you tell Grandma that I love her as well?" Henry asked.

"Yes I can. I love you too Henry." Charming replied before kissing Henry on the forehead. Henry then walks out the room and goes back to Granny's with Granny. Emma sat on the other side of her mothers' bed, opposite Charming. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry. You guys don't deserve this." Emma said.

"You don't have to be sorry Emma. You haven't done anything wrong." Charming said. "Don't worry. Your mother's going to be fine, I have faith. I know her, she's strong, in fact, she's one of the strongest women I have ever met." He said. "Have we told you the story of how we met?" Charming asked his daughter.

"No you haven't. But I'd like to hear it." Emma said. Charming smiled at this and began the story of how Snow and him met.

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a noble, charming and very handsome shepherd turned prince…" He continued his story and Emma just sat there and listened, laughed and thoroughly enjoyed the story.

…

At the diner Henry is sat in a booth and Granny comes along and places a plate that consisted of a burger and chips. Granny sat down opposite him and looked at him with concern. "What's the matter Henry?" Granny asked the young boy.

"Is Grandma and the baby going to be ok?" Henry asked.

"Henry, she's going to be ok. Snow's a fighter. She's an incredibly strong person. In fact, she's probably one of the strongest women I have ever seen. She and the baby will be fine." Granny said as she placed a reassuring hand on top of Henry's. "Now eat up. The food isn't going to stay warm forever Henry. Would you like a drink?" Granny asked the boy.

"Can I have a coke please Granny?" Henry asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Of course you can." Granny said as she stood up and went to get Henry his coke. Henry started eating his burger.

…

After Charming had told Emma the story of how he and Snow had met, Charming couldn't help but notice the small yawn that escaped Emma's mouth. "You should go home. Get some sleep." Charming said to his daughter.

"No, I'm fine." Emma said before she yawned again.

"You look really tired sweetheart. You should go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day. I'll call you if anything happens." Charming said.

"Are you sure you want me to go home and leave you here all alone?" Emma asked her father.

"Yes. I'll probably sleep better if I am with Snow and if you are at home getting some sleep. Now, go home." Charming said.

"Ok, dad." Emma said with a smile on her face. She gets up from the chair she is on and walks over to her father and gives him a hug. Charming hugs back with a smile on his face. "Call me if anything happens." Emma said.

"I will." He replied before giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead. She breaks the hug.

"Goodnight dad." Emma said.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Charming said.

"I love you too dad." Emma said before walking out the door and leaving the hospital. Charming looks back at Snow after he watches his daughter leave. He gives Snow a quick but passionate kiss on the forehead before sitting back down in his chair. Not long after the kiss Snow wakes up coughing. Charming looks at her concerned.

"Snow. Snow, are you alright? Doc get in here." Charming called. Doc came in the room and rushes over to Snow. He gives Snow some more oxygen and she stops coughing. Charming takes Snow's hand in his.

"I'll leave you two to it." Doc said after sorting Snow out. He leaves the room. Charming looks at his wife with concern written all over his face.

"Snow, are you alright?" Charming asked.

"No, where's Emma and Henry?" Snow asked her husband.

"Emma was getting tired so I told her to go home and get some sleep and Henry is with Granny. Henry said that he loves you by the way. And so does Emma. Everyone's worried about you Snow. What's wrong?" Charming said to his wife.

"It hurts. Is the baby alright?" Snow asked.

"The baby's fine, though if you carry on like this you may need to be induced into labour. Snow, what hurts?" Charming asked, concerned.

"Everything. What happened?" Snow asked Charming.

"You fainted in Granny's and Doc told us to bring you here where he could treat you with the modern medicine you need. Though he and Doctor Whale don't know what's happened with you." Charming said. "You scared me Snow. I didn't know what was going on and all I could think about was if you and the baby were going to be alright." Charming said looking like he was about to cry. That was when the machines started beeping and Snow closed her eyes. "Snow, Snow, wake up honey. Doc, Doc!" Charming called. Dr Whale, Doc and a load of nurses came in the room and tended to Snow.

"Get him out of here now." Dr Whale shouted to one of the nurses who took Charming outside of the room.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait out here." The nurse said to Charming.

"She's my wife!" Charming exclaimed.

"I know, but you need to stay out here and let them do their job." The nurse said. Charming was getting angry. He stormed out of the hospital and headed to the cell which held Regina.

…

He arrived at the cell in under five minutes. He stormed over to the bars and yelled at Regina, ignoring the dwarves, Thomas and Red. "What the hell have you done to her?" he yelled.

"What the hell have I done to who? As you can see, I have been behind bars with my magic taken away. What could I have done?" Regina said with a wicked smile.

"Why you conniving little witch. You know damn well what I am talking about. Snow, you have done something to her. She fainted, she was asleep for five hours, she woke up only to be in pain, everywhere, and then about seven minutes ago the machines started beeping. What have you done to my wife?" Charming shouted.

"As I said, all magic comes with a price. You should know that by now." Regina said with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, but Snow shouldn't have to pay it, you should. Now you help my wife and unborn child get better, or you can never see Henry again." Charming said.

"Why would I want to help poor old Snow after what she did to me?" Regina said.

"Because, you want to win Henry back. It will break his heart to see his grandmother and his uncle or auntie die because of you. He'll never want to see you again. So fix this, now." Charming shouted.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. You guys took my powers away from me. I can't do anything to help your _precious_ Snow." Regina said.

"You are one sick, twisted little witch, you know. You have no soul. However did you get like this?" Charming said through his tears.

"Ask. Your. Wife." Regina said. Thomas goes over to Charming.

"Brother, she's not worth it. Go and be with your wife. She needs you." Thomas said placing a reassuring hand on Charming's shoulder. Charming nods and leaves the mines to go back to his wife, in tears.

…

He arrives at the hospital to find Dr Whale, Doc and the other nurses leaving Snow's room. He walks over to them. "How is she?" Charming asked through his tears.

"She's stable, for now. The baby's fine." Dr Whale told the Prince. Charming nods and walks into Snow's room, He walks over to the same chair he sat on before and holds Snow's hand. He looks at his wife in silence again. Through his tears.

…

Cora and Hook arrive at the mines to get Regina out of her cell. They enter the mines and when they get to the cell they see that it is guarded by a load of people. Cora puts them all under a deep sleep and takes down the protection spell guarding the cell that holds her daughter. That is when Regina notices her mother and Hook. "Mother, Hook. What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"We're here to rescue you, of course." Cora told her daughter. Cora unlocks the cell and Regina walks out of it.

"Thank you mother." Regina said.

"That's alright dear. Nice to see you again." Cora said.

"Nice to see you again too." Regina said before hugging her mother.

"Sorry to interrupt this precious moment. But shouldn't we leave before any of these lot wake up?" Hook stated.

"Let's go." Cora said and they all hold onto Cora who magically makes them leave the mines in a puff of purple smoke. Not long after this Thomas wakes up to find Regina's cell door open and Regina missing. He wakes up everyone else and they all leave to tell Charming about Regina being missing.

…

Charming is sitting, looking at his wife through his tears when Thomas, Grumpy, Red, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, and Dopey come bursting through Snow's hospital room door. He looks at them all. "James. Regina's missing!" Thomas said and Charming looks at the all worriedly.

**Long Chapter but I hope you like it. Please Review. So, what do you think is going to happen next? Say what you think in the reviews.**


	12. Trouble is coming!

**Chapter 12: Trouble is coming!**

"James. Regina's missing!" Thomas said and Charming looked at them all worriedly.

"What do you mean, missing?" Charming asked them as he stood up from his chair.

"Well, I think we were knocked out by magic. Then someone must have freed her. We woke up and the door of her cell was open and the protection spell was gone." Red said.

"What are we going to do?" Charming said as he sat back down. Everyone walked over to Charming and a bed laden Snow. Red grabbed Snow's hand.

"Well we should start by finding whoever freed her." Thomas said.

"And then what, Thomas? What are we going to do when we find them? Lock them all up. They could do something worse to Snow and the baby. They could start a war and I am not leaving Snow's side." Charming said through his tears as he slumped back in his chair. Thomas put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What is it that you and Snow used to always say? Good always wins. And it has, hasn't it?" Thomas said and Charming nodded, weakly. "Then we are going to win." Thomas said.

"Where's Ella?" Charming asked.

"She went home with Alexandra." Thomas replied. Charming nodded. "Do you want us to stay with you, for a bit? I'm sure they won't mind." Thomas asked.

"Would you?" Charming asked.

"Of course we would." Thomas replied.

"Thank you!" Charming said before taking Snow's hand in his again. Everyone either grabbed a chair or sat on the floor.

…

When Emma got home she went straight to her parents' room and lied down on their bed. She cried more tears than she probably has in her lifetime. As much as she didn't like to admit it sometimes, she needs her mum, she wants her mum. She can't lose her now, she has only just found her. He thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to stay here and sleep. Think about ways to help her mum and her little brother or sister. But the knock came again. So she got up to tell the person to go away. She opened the door to find, Neal, Henry's father, her ex, the person that broke her heart. "No. Neal?" Emma said through her tears.

"Hello, Emma!" Neal said, with a smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I've come to talk to you, see you again. I'm sorry about what I did, but I hope that you can forgive me and maybe let me explain, or we could just talk." Neal said.

"Neal, I'm really not in the mood for talking to you right now. And, I'm not going to forgive in a million years." Emma said trying to close the door. But Neal holds it open.

"Why aren't you going to forgive me Emma? It wasn't my fault, August told me too." Neal said.

"What?" Emma said.

"August told me, who you were and that I had to do what I did to give you your best chance in breaking the curse. I didn't want to." Neal said.

"I can't believe him. First he took my mum's spot in the wardrobe, which could have been my dad's spot if Regina didn't make my mum go into labour early. Then he tells the man that I love, and the father of my child to leave me to go to prison for eleven months, just so I could break the curse." Emma said.

"Wait, what? Did you just say, father of your child?" Neal asked.

"Yeah Neal, I did. When I was in prison for those eleven months I found out I was pregnant. Then I had a son, which I had to give up. He ended up here and came and found me on my twenty eighth birthday and bought me here. And fourteen weeks ago I broke the curse, reunited with my parents. Me and my mum ended up back in the Enchanted Forest, we got back here after eight weeks over there. She was pregnant at the time. Now she's in the hospital fighting for her life. We don't know if she or the baby are going to survive and she bloody better, because you know what, I need her. More than anything. And I really am not in the mood to talk to you right now." Emma said as she tried to shut the door. But, again, Neal stopped her.

"Emma, I'm sorry about your mum. But I want to see my son, where is he?" Neal asked.

"No, you can't see him." Emma said.

"Why?" Neal asked. "He's my son too!" Neal asked.

"Because I told him you were dead." Emma said.

"Why?" Neal asked.

"Because you were dead to me. After what you did." Emma said.

"Well, tell him the truth." Neal said.

"Why should I?" Emma said.

"Because, he's my son too Emma. I want to know him. I don't want him to be left fatherless, like I was when my father, Rumplestiltskin left me." Neal said.

"Wait, what? Your father is Rumplestiltskin?" Emma asked. Neal nodded. "Oh great." Emma said. "You know what, why don't you go and find your father while I go and talk to mine." Emma said before shutting the door behind her and running down the stairs of the porch and down the path. She gets in her car and drives away, leaving Neal alone.

…

Emma got to the hospital and ran straight for her mum's room. She got there to find her parents friends gathered in there and her father holding onto her mum's hand whilst crying. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. "Emma, what's the matter darling?" Charming asked his daughter. She let go of her father and he gestured for her to sit on his lap. She gladly sat on his lap and he put an arm around her.

"When I got home someone knocked on the door. I went to go and answer it and it was Neal. Henry's dad. The person that broke my heart. He told me that August told him who I was and that he had to leave me to be arrested so I had a chance of breaking the curse. Then I kind of told him about Henry and he wanted to see him, but I told Henry that his father was dead because Neal broke my heart and he was dead to me. The Neal told me that his father was Rumplestiltskin and he didn't want Henry to be fatherless like he was. And I don't know what to do." Emma said through her tears. Charming pulling his daughter into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be ok Emma. I won't let him hurt you again. We'll figure this out together." Charming said. Everyone watched this moment with smiles on their faces. All smiling at the fact that Charming is a great father, even after all that he has been through. Though their smiles were lost when August and Neal came bursting through the door. Emma and Charming stood up.

"Emma, please just let me talk to you." Neal said.

"No, I'm guessing your Neal. The person that broke my daughters' heart. And August, first you take my wife's space in the wardrobe or what could have been my space if Regina hadn't made her go into labour early, and then you get the person who my daughter loved to break her heart, when she was pregnant. Is it me or do you have a thing for ruining my family. I want you both to get out now. And Neal don't go near Emma or Henry again, you hear me?" Charming said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. And you never told me his name was Henry." Neal said looking at Emma.

"You didn't need to know his name." Emma said.

"He's my son, of course I needed to know his name." Neal said.

"He hasn't been your son since the moment you decided to sell me off to the police Neal. I did something to help you, because I loved you, and you went and decided to sell me off to the police because he told you too." Emma said gesturing to August.

"Emma, if I knew that you were pregnant, I wouldn't have done it, even though I knew who you were. I would have bought you and Henry here when you had to come. I would have made you see the truth. I would have helped you break the curse." Neal said.

"Really?" Emma asked, sarcastically.

"Yes Emma. I would have. Because I loved you, and I still do. I have never stopped thinking about you Emma. I gave August the car and some money to give to you, for when you got out." Neal said.

"Wait, you gave him money to give to me as well as the car?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Neal said.

"I got the car, but I didn't get money." Emma said.

"You didn't give her the money?" Neal asked August.

"No." August said looking down.

"Why?" Neal asked.

"Because I needed the money." August said.

"Yeah, but I gave you that money to give to Emma, because I loved her. You do have a habit of ruining things don't you August?" Neal said.

"I did what I had to do." August said.

"No, you didn't. I told you to give Emma that money, but you didn't." Neal said angrily. "Get out." Neal told August and August left the room. Neal turned back to Emma. "Emma, I am sorry about everything that I did. If I had known that you were pregnant I would have stayed with you, I wouldn't have handed you over to the police. And I'm sorry about August and everything that you've been through, please forgive me." Neal said.

"I don't know, Neal. It might take a while. Why don't I give you your fathers' address so you can go and reunite with him? He'll probably be with Belle." Emma said.

"Who's Belle?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Your dad's girlfriend!" Emma said as she wrote down Rumple's address on a piece of paper and gave it to Neal.

"He has a girlfriend, Really?" Neal asked.

"Yes." Emma replied, "Now go and talk to your father." She said.

"Ok, thank you." Neal said as he left the room. That is when Emma's knees buckled and she fell to her knees in tears. Charming knelt next to his crying daughter and pulled her into his embrace.

"Everything's going to be ok Emma. I'm here." He whispered into her ear before kissing the top of her head. Everyone looked at the father and daughter moment with tears of happiness in their eyes.

…

Cora, Regina and Hook arrive back at Regina's house. "So what's the plan now?" Hook asked the ladies.

"Well, I'm here for Regina and you're here to get Rumple. Regina honey, is there something that you really want?" Cora asked her daughter.

"Yes, my magic back, and my son." Regina said with a regal look on her face.

"Well, I can give you both of those things. All we need is Rumple's dagger. Then we can get him to kill whoever you want so we can get Henry back. The Hook can kill him to get his revenge and we're all happy." Cora said with a wicked smile on her face.

"How do you know Henry's name?" Regina asked her mother.

"You know, talking to Snow and Emma in the Enchanted Forest." Cora said.

"Henry would never forgive me if I killed the people that he loves." Regina said.

"Yeah, but that is why we use the dagger to control Rumple. Then it looks like Rumple did it." Cora said.

"He will know that I had something to do with it. And he doesn't love me." Regina said.

"We'll make him love you. And we can have our happy ending." Cora said.

…

Neal drove up to his father's house. He thought about it for a little while before getting out the car and walking up to the door. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Rumple answered, dressed in a dressing gown. "Hello, can I help you?" Rumple asked.

"Hey dad!" Neal said, giving his father a hug.

"Bae, is that really you?" Rumple asked.

"Yes papa, it's me." Neal answered.

"I'm sorry Bae, I won't ever betray you again. Come in." Rumple said. Neal enters the house and Rumple leads him to the living room where Belle is waiting in her dressing gown. "Belle, I have someone for you to meet. This is my son, Baelfire." Rumple said gesturing to Neal. Belle stood up and walked over to shake hands with Neal.

"So, you're Bae. Nice to meet you, I'm Belle." Belle said.

"Nice to meet you Belle." Neal said shaking Belle's hand. "Oh dad, you know Emma Swan's son Henry." Neal said.

"Yeah, of course, why?" Rumple asked.

"He's my son, which makes you his grandfather." Neal said. Rumple looked at him, shocked.

**Long Chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	13. The revelation that changes everything!

**Chapter 13: The revelation that changes everything!**

"He's my son, which makes you his grandfather." Neal said. Rumple looked at him, shocked.

"What? Are you sure?" Rumple asked his son. Neal nodded.

"Yeah. Emma just told me. Though, it's a shame I had to break her heart and leave her when she was pregnant." Neal replied with a sad look on his face. "I didn't even know." He said.

"Well, that changes things." Rumple whispered to himself. "Congratulations, son." Rumple said to his son whilst bringing Neal into another embrace.

"Congratulations Bae." Belle said to Neal.

"Thanks Belle. But you guys are going to have to start calling me Neal, that's my name here." Neal said.

"Ok son. Why don't we show you to your room?" Rumple said.

"I have a room?" Neal asked.

"Yes, well we were going to come and find you but it seems that you found us." Rumple said. Before leading Neal and Belle out of the room and up the stairs to the bed room. Rumple opened the door to the bed room to reveal a reasonably sized room where there is a double bed, an armchair, a desk, a wardrobe and an en suite bathroom.

"Thanks dad. This is the perfect." Neal said as he walked into the room.

"Glad you like it my boy. Well we should go and give you some time to settle in." Rumple said before him and Belle left the room and shut the door behind them. Neal looked around the room before lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

…

At the hospital, after the whole Neal and August situation everyone had decided to give Charming and Emma some space, so they all left. "What am I going to tell Henry?" Emma asked her father through her tears. Charming's arms were still wrapped around her though they had decided to sit in a chair next to Snow's bed.

"The truth. He will understand why you lied to him if you tell him what Neal had done to you. He will understand that you were upset and you wanted to protect him from knowing the truth and the things about what Neal put you through. You don't have to do it alone Emma. You will have me. I don't want to leave Snow but I will see if Red will stay with her for a bit, or Doc as he is already here. We can tell him when you are ready." Charming told his daughter.

"You will really tell Henry with me?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Emma, I will do anything for you, because you are my daughter, and I love you. Emma, I will do anything you want me to do, I will get you anything that you want. I will do anything." Charming said.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Emma I have missed twenty eight years of your life, this is my chance to make up for some of that time. I will always protect you, I will get you anything you want, no matter how expensive, I will do anything you want. I love you Emma." Charming said.

"I love you too dad." Emma replied before Charming placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Emma, Snow wanted to know when your birthday is. We don't know as we had so much going through our heads the day you were born. We would have asked you sooner but with everything going on we kind of forgot." Charming asked.

"Ok, my birthday is on September the forth." Emma replied causing Charming to laugh. "What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"You do realise that means Snow's younger than you." Charming said.

"What?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Snow's twenty ninth birthday is going to be on the third of December. You're older than your own mother." Charming said through his giggles.

"No way." Emma said.

"Yes way." Charming said. "Though she doesn't like celebrating her birthday." Charming said with a sad look on his face.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because her mother died the day before her thirteenth birthday. And the next day was the day of Queen Eva's burial. So she doesn't like celebrating as it brings back bad memories. Though everyone knows when her birthday is Snow doesn't like them giving her presents or arranging parties or anything. It broke her heart to not be able to raise her own daughter, especially her oldest one. She wanted to raise you more than anything, she wanted to spoil you rotten, to look after you, she wanted to dress you up in pretty dresses like her mother did for her before she passed. It broke her heart having to give you away. She wanted us to be a family. She knew how much I wanted to be your father. I lost my father at a young age, we have both lost both of our parents. We didn't want that to be you. We wanted to raise you so bad that it broke our hearts giving you away." Charming said through his tears that had just started to fall.


	14. Help! Part 1

**Chapter 14: Help!**

Charming and Emma were sitting in the chairs next to Snow's hospital bed talking. Snow has been in hospital for two months, Charming couldn't handle seeing his wife this way. Emma couldn't handle seeing her mother this way. Neither of them got much sleep, both worried about her and the baby. Anyway, they were talking when suddenly the machines started beeping. Both of the looked at Snow, worry written all over their faces. The nurses, Dr Whale and Doc all came rushing into the room to tend to Snow, pushing Emma and Charming away from her and out of the room. They look over to them, tears filling their eyes as they watch them tend to Snow. A few minutes later, it seemed like hours to Emma and Charming, the beeping stopped and everything was all right, or so they thought. Doc and Dr Whale came out of the room and stood in front of them. "How is she?" Charming asked through the tears that had started falling down his cheeks.

"Her condition is worsening. We need to know what is going on with her, and we haven't found anything, we need to know soon so we can treat her. If she isn't cured soon, we don't know if she or the baby will survive." Dr Whale said in a sorry tone.

"What do you suppose we do?" Emma asked.

"Go and speak to Rumplestiltskin. He might know what the Queen is doing to her and how to cure it." Doc said. Charming nodded. "You two go, I will look after her and I will call you if anything happens."

"Okay, thank you Doc." Charming said as he turned from the doctors and put his arm around his daughter. Charming and Emma left the hospital in tears. They got in Charming's truck and drove down to Rumple's shop.

…

When they arrived they got out of the car and walked into the shop to find Rumple sitting at the counter polishing an old clock. "Oh, Prince Charming and the saviour, what can I do for you?" Rumple asked in his childish tone.

"We want to know what Regina is doing to Snow and the baby. And how to cure it." Emma said.

"And you came to me, why?" Rumple asked.

"Because we thought that as you know her so well and you taught her everything she knows, that you might know what is going on. And because we don't know where Regina is, and even if I did, I would kill her before she could do anything, because of everything that she has done to Snow and my family." Charming said.

"Okay. Well, why don't you take me to the hospital with you and I will see what is going on." Rumple said. So they all left the shop and got into Charming's truck. They drove to the hospital in silence.

…

The three of them arrive at Snow's hospital room to find Doc sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding Snow's hand in his. Doc looks up at the three of them and leaves them to it. Rumple stands next to the bed and hovers his arm above Snow, his hand glows green as he moves it up and down her body trying to figure out what is wrong with her. He stops, knowing what is wrong with her and looks at the other two people in the room. They look back at him worried. Charming has his arm wrapped around Emma. "So, what's wrong with her?" Charming asked.

"Well, Regina has put some sort of spell or curse on her and the baby. And only Regina can cure her." Rumple said looking between the father and daughter pair.

"Well we all know that Regina isn't going to cure her, so can't you just do it." Emma asked.

"No, this particular thing, it can only be cured by the person who inflicted it onto the victim. Maybe you could get Henry to talk some sense into the Queen." Rumple said looking to Emma.

"I'm not sending my son to talk to the person who is killing my mother and sibling." Emma said.

"It may be your only hope. You know that Regina will do anything to keep that boy happy." Rumple said.

"Oh really, so killing his grandma is going to make him happy." Emma said.

"Well, you could try getting him to talk to her." Rumple said.

"Emma, we could get her to meet him a Granny's, if she tries anything then Red and Granny will protect him, actually I think most of the town will." Charming said looking at his daughter. "It may be our only hope of getting Snow back."

"Fine, I'll go talk to Henry about it. You stay here and when I return I will call Regina." Emma said. Charming nods and Emma leaves the room.

"I believe it is time for me to go now." Rumple said as he started walking to the door. Charming stops him.

"You're not going anywhere." Charming said.

"Why? You know everything that you need to know now so why do I need to be here?" Rumple asked.

"Do you remember when you put that protection spell on me and Snow so Regina couldn't hurt us. One, why didn't it work when Snow went into to labour early because of her, and two, why isn't it working now?" Charming asked.

"Oh that. Well it didn't work the first time because I hadn't put one on Emma, as she wasn't conceived yet. And I know she was inside Snow, but she was a whole different person. So the Queen used the spell to make Emma want to come out, so Snow went into labour. It isn't working now because of the fact that it would only work in that world, not this one." Rumple said.

"Ok, but when Snow is better, put the spell on us, all of us. Snow, me, Emma, Henry, and the baby, when it's born." Charming pleaded.

"Fine, but you'll owe me." Rumple said.

"What do you want?" Charming asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. And when I do you better pay it." Rumple said.

"I will." Charming said. "Thanks." Rumple nodded and walked out of the room to give Charming some alone time with Snow.

…

Emma arrived at Granny's to find Henry at a table having a hot chocolate. He looks up and sees her standing by the door, he smiles, runs up to her and gives her a huge hug. "Hey mum." Henry said.

"Hey Henry. How are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm good, how's grandma and the baby?" Henry asked as he dragged Emma to where he was originally sitting.

"Henry, I need you to do something ok." Emma said. He nodded. "Snow's condition is worsening. The doctors don't know if she or the baby will survive. Me and your grandpa spoke to Rumplestiltskin and he said that the only one who can cure her is Regina. I need you to speak her into curing her. I know there is a lot at risk, but it's our only hope. Please, can you do this, for Snow?" Emma asked as a tear fell from her eye.

"I-I'll try." Henry said as a tear fell from his eye as well. Emma grabbed his hand.

"Good boy. I will call her when I get back to the hospital, say you want to speak to her. Granny and Red, and everyone in this diner will make sure she doesn't try anything on you ok. I will see you soon Henry." Emma said.

"I love you mum." Henry said as he got up and hugged his mother with tears falling from his face.

"I love you too Henry." Emma said as Henry let go of her and sat back down. She got up and went to the counter where Red and Granny were listening to their conversation.

"Is her condition really worsening?" Red asked.

"Yeah. Regina's our only hope. Will you make sure she doesn't try anything on him?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Granny said. Red nodded.

"Thanks." Emma said as she turned and left the diner.

…

Emma arrived back at her mothers' room at the hospital to find her father holding Snow's hand and crying as he tells her stories of their life together. Emma walks in further and closes the door. Charming looks up at her and she can see his tear stained face. She goes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to call Regina now." Emma said as she got her phone out of her pocket. Her father nodded. Emma sat down and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello." Regina said.

"Regina, hey." Emma replied.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" Regina asked in a wicked tone.

"Henry wants to talk to you about something. He said he wanted to you to meet him at Granny's in ten minutes." Emma said.

"What does he want to speak about?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. He said it was a secret and that he will tell you about it when you get there." Emma lied.

"Ok, I will meet him at Granny's in ten minutes. Thank you for telling me, Emma." Regina said before hanging up the phone.

Emma put her phone away and looked at her father. "She's meeting him at Granny's." Emma said. Her father nodded. "You can carry on telling her stories if you want. I kinda want to know about your life together." Emma said with a smile.

"Really?" Her father asked.

"Yeah. I mean you're my parents, I want to know about how you met and what you guys have been through." Emma said. "As long as you leave out the parts about you two being alone together in bed, though I really want to know if anyone else has walked in on you." Emma said. Her father laughed.

"Actually now you say that, Red has caught us a few times, so has Grumpy, but no one else. Granny nearly caught us though." Charming said, Emma laughed.

"Man I feel sorry for them." Emma said.

"Yeah. You know, Red and Grumpy are your god parents." Charming said.

"Really?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Yeah, haven't we told you that all ready?" He asked, Emma shook her head. "Oh, and your middle name is Ruth, after my mother." Charming said.

"Wow, I never knew I had a middle name. Emma Ruth Swan. I kinda like it." Emma said.

"I do too." Charming said.

**Hey, sorry this took so long to update but I have had a load of exams and work to do lately so I haven't had time to update any of my fanfics. Anyway, what did you think? Please review. Do you think that Regina will agree to saving Snow and the baby? Tell me what you think in your review.**


	15. Help! Part 2

**Chapter 15: Help! Part 2**

Regina entered Granny's diner to find Henry sitting in a booth drinking a hot chocolate. Henry notices her and smiles. "Hey mum." Henry said excitedly. Regina walks over to him and sits opposite him in the booth. Not noticing Red's and Granny's eyes on her.

"Hey Henry. How are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine." Henry said. Red comes over to them.

"Regina, what can I get you?" Red asked as she got out her pad and pencil to take her order.

"I will have a coffee." Regina answered in an evil tone. Red goes over to the bar and makes her a coffee. She brings it over to their table a few minutes after.

"There is your coffee." Red said before giving Regina a sarcastic smile. Regina does it back. Red then leaves the two of them alone, but keeps watching from the kitchen with Granny.

"So Henry, why did you want to meet with me?" Regina asked before taking a sip of her coffee and placing the mug back on the table.

"Um… Grandma's condition is worsening and the doctors said they don't know if she or the baby will survive and the only person who can save her is you." Henry said as fast as he could, hoping she won't hear him. But she did and she looks at him as though she had been tricked. Which she had.

"So, when Emma called me about you wanting to speak to me, she really wanted you to ask me to heal her mother." Regina asked, angrily.

"Yes. But she is my grandma, and your step daughter. And that makes that baby your step grandchild, so is Emma by the way. And that means I am your step great grandson. Anyway, please, can you help her and the baby?" Henry asked expectantly.

"No. Not after what Snow did to me all of those years ago, what she took from me. And now her daughter is tricking me into saving her. No way am I saving her." Regina said. Henry now has tears in her eyes.

"Save her, for me. You always said that you wanted to make me happy and that you wanted to do what was right for me. Save her and you can be part of the family. I can come and see you. You can have a family again. If you want to make me happy, save her. If you don't want to do it for anyone else, do it for me." Henry pleaded.

"Henry. I can't, I'm sorry." Regina said.

"You're not sorry. You really are the evil Queen. Just when we all thought you were starting to change you go behind our backs and hurt the people I love and care about. You aren't my mum anymore. Why don't you go back to your mother and continue to plot whatever evil you are going to do now. But good will always win. And I will never love you again." Henry said as tears slid down his cheeks. He got up from the booth and ran into the bed and breakfast. He ran up to his room, got on his bed and cried. Granny followed him and when she found him she ran over to him and embraced him in a long hug.

Regina watched him go with tears in her eyes. She looked down at her cup of coffee and drank the rest of it before getting up from her seat and leaving the diner. She got in her car and left to go to her vault.

…

Regina arrived home, after going to her vault, at around five in the afternoon, to find her mother and Hook standing over the dining table. Looking at a map of Storybrooke. She goes over to them and they look at her. "Good news darling. We may have found the location to Rumple's dagger. All we need to do now is go and dig it up." Her mother said with an evil smile on her face.

"No." Regina said after a few minutes of thinking.

"No. Darling, what do you mean?" Cora asked.

"I'm not doing this anymore, I'm not being evil." Regina said as she got a box out of her bag. Cora recognised it immediately, it's the box that holds her heart.

"Darling, why have you got my heart" Cora asked. Regina takes the heart out the box and holds it in her hand. She starts to squeeze it. Cora is struggling to breathe as she collapses to the floor. Hook watches this with a shocked face. Cora's heart has now turned into dust and Regina starts to cry as her mother takes her last breath.

"I'm sorry mother, it's for the best." Regina said as she turned to face Hook who looks scared. "Do I have to kill you too or are you going to be good and promise not to go after Rumplestiltskin?" Regina asked. Hook walks up to her.

"I will be good. I will do anything for you." Hook said as he put a lose strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back before pulling away from him.

"I have to go to the hospital." Regina said before leaving the mansion. She gets into her car and drives to the hospital.

…

She arrives at the hospital and gets out of her car. She runs up to her step daughters room where she finds Charming, Emma, Henry, the dwarfs, Red and Granny, Thomas, Ella and Alexandra who is in Ella's arms, standing around Snow's bed. She pushes past them all and looks at her ill and pregnant step daughter. "What are you doing here?" Charming asked.

"I'm saving my step daughter." Regina said before placing her hands a few centimetres above Snow and drained the spell from Snow's body. Snow woke up, not long after all of the spell had disappeared to find Regina standing over her and her family all around her. Everyone has smiles on their faces. "Snow, I am so sorry, about everything that I have ever done to you and your family." Regina said as she embraces Snow. Snow smiles, Regina is crying.

"You are family Regina." Snow said in reply. "And I'm sorry, for everything that I have done to you." She said.

"You don't have to be sorry anymore. You were a little girl, it wasn't your fault. It was my mother's fault, all of it. I won't ever hurt you again, any of you." Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked as she pulled away from Regina.

"Positive. It's time for me to start being good. It's time for me to be your step mother. And you know what. I never actually wanted to kill you, I just. I was just angry and upset. I needed to take it out on someone and I'm sorry it turned out to be you, and I'm sorry I did all of the terrible things I did. I have always loved you Snow, and I always will." Regina said.

"I love you too, mum." Snow said as she embraced Regina again. They are both crying now. "I always have loved you." She said. Everyone joins the hug and they stay like that for several minutes before all pulling away. "So, when can I get out of this place?" Snow asked.

"Well, we should probably keep you in overnight for observation. And if you are fine you can go home in the morning." Doc said with a smile.

"Oh good, because I am not a fan of hospitals." Snow said.

"It's good to have you back my love." Charming said before kissing Snow on the lips.

"It's good to see you again too Charming." Snow said before giving him another kiss.

"Mum." Emma said from behind Charming. She comes around him and sits on the bed next to Snow. Emma embraces her mother and Snow embraces her back with tears in her eyes. "It's good to have you back mum. I love you."

"I love you too Emma." Snow replied.

"Regina, can I speak to you outside for a minute?" Charming asked Regina. She nodded and they went outside the room. "Did you really mean all of that stuff you said in there?" He asked.

"Yes, I meant every word of it." Regina answered. "Are you ready to be my step son in law?" She asked.

"Regina, if you hurt her or my family again, and that means anyone in that room, you are never going near any of them again, ok." Charming said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, about everything that I have done to you guys. But I really do want to change now. And I will. I'm ready to be the mother that Snow wanted me to be all of those years ago. And I'm ready to be a part of this family." Regina said.

"Ok, but if you do hurt them, and I don't just mean physically, you are never going to be part of this family again. Thank you, for saving Snow, and our child." Charming said. "Can I tell you something, Snow, when she gave birth to Emma, she wanted you there, to hold her hand. To tell her that everything was going to be all right. She kept calling for you. And it broke my heart that you weren't there for my wife and that she didn't have one of the people she wanted there. To help her through the pain, to tell her soothing words. It was all left to me as you were too busy enacting a curse that only left you with a gaping hole in your heart. It broke my heart to see her in that much pain and she didn't have the person who she considered a mother by her side. I need to know if you will be there when she gives birth to this child, I'll be there too as I couldn't miss the birth of my child. But you have to be there, for her sake, and in a way for mine. I need you there to help me help her get through the pain of labour. Can you promise me that you will be there?" Charming asked.

"Yes, I promise you that I will be there, for both of you. Did she really want me there? When she had Emma." Regina asked.

"Yeah, she did. She considered you to be her mother. Her real mother, before she died, promised her that she would be there for her when she gave birth to her children. And she wanted her mother there so badly, and the closest thing she had to a mother then, was you, she wanted you there. My mother promised me that she would be there for the birth of her grandchildren as well. She even told Snow she would be there to hold her hand, with me. But she died too. All she had left was you, and you weren't there." Charming said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I promise you that I will be there this time, and all the times after that." Regina said.

"Wait, do you know that we have always wanted a big family?" Charming asked. She nodded. "Anyway, you're the closest thing that me and Snow have to a mother now and you have to be there, for both of us. And your step grandchild." He said.

"And I will be, I promise." Regina said.

"Ok." Charming said. "Thank you."

"That's all right, son." Regina said. They enter the room again and walk over to Snow. Charming kisses Snow on the lips and sits down on the chair next to the bed. He holds her hand in his.

"Guys, maybe we should give Snow and David some time alone." Thomas said. Everyone agrees and after they say their goodbyes they leave Snow and Charming alone.

"I have been so worried about you recently, Snow. It's good to have you back." Charming said before giving her a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you Charming." Snow said.

"I love you too Snow, both of you." He said as he placed a hand on her stomach. She places hers on top of his and smiles.

"Charming, can you sleep with me tonight, in this bed?" Snow asked.

"Of course I can my love." Charming said as Snow rolled over onto her side and moved to the side a bit so Charming can fit in. Charming lays on his side next to her and wraps his arm around her waist. He kisses her head. "Henry's father has come into Storybrooke." Charming said.

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, it turns out that Henry's father is the son of Rumplestiltskin." Charming said.

"Wow, so Rumple is now part of this already complicated family." Snow said.

"Yeah." Charming said before noticing Snow's yawn. "You're tired my love, you should get some sleep." He said.

"Ok. Goodnight Charming." Snow said.

"Goodnight Snow, I love you." Charming said.

"I love you too." Snow said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Charming kisses the top of her head before falling asleep himself. And he knew that from now on, everything was going to be all right.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy. Anyway, what did you think, please review. Tell me what you think is going to happen next and in the future as I want to know what you guys think is going to happen to the family after this chapter. Please review.**

**In the next chapter Snow goes home and they find out the sex of their baby, but they keep it a secret from everyone else. And more…**


End file.
